You Are the Reason (Samcoln)
by theblight32
Summary: Los sentimientos en redes sociales, suelen ser un arma letal, y algo común en las mismas. Lincoln y Sam, dos adolescentes los cuales, han tenido muchos baches en sus vidas, se conocerán, y también a un destino —caprichoso— deparándoles cosas grandes.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer One: The Loud House, pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon, derechos reservados.

Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro. Sólo es para diversión y aprendizaje literario.

* * *

La casa Loud, bullicioso lugar en el cual 11 hermanos, 2 padres, y 4 mascotas habitan. Y el chico, —con color de cabello tan peculiar y poco probable—, en su habitación se hallaba. Y el resto de su familia estaba en sus actividades diarias.

Él no usaba el Internet para hacer cosas asquerosas, hackear cuentas o tarjetas de crédito, y otros delitos cibernéticos. Más bien para chatear, jugar League of Legends, e incluso, arreglar sus vídeos con patentes inexistentes —que resultaba siendo relleno malo e improvisado—.

Aunque, podía oír la bulla de la vieja casa de madera. Ésta tenía un ruido insoportable: Luna tocaba la guitarra como enloquecida, Lana y Lola discutían sin razón aparente, Lisa con cada disparate científico y explosión seguida, el ruido del horno por los pasteles de Luan. Y un sin fin de cosas. Pero tan repetitivo era, que resultaba acogedor.

Y la laptop él la tenía, con suficiente carga, con grandes programas de edición de foto, y en los abiertos recientes, un programa para hacer dibujo y arte digital.

Ahora usaba el ordenador. Con su cuenta de Facebook abierta. Con una leve risa leyó el mensaje que le enviaron de un grupo escolar:

"Este compa ya está muerto, no más no le han avisado"

Se reía de cómo sus amigos ejecutaban las frases de los famosos memes. Algunas veces sin sentido. Y vio en su bandeja otro mensaje de un perfil, ese de inmediato lo contestó.

—_¡Hola Lincoln!_

—Hola Sam, me clavaste el visto otra vez

—_Sí, perdóname, es que el Internet aquí es un asco. ¿Cómo has estado?_

—Bien, por suerte ya faltan 2 semanas para salir de la escuela, me siento tan liberado.

—_Ni lo menciones, no tengo plan para este verano, y no tengo ni un solo dólar, que triste. Y encima los profes se han puesto sus moños y no han querido recibirme ninguna tarea._

—Eso está muy mal, ¿No habrás hecho algo malo?

—_Claro que no, no soy muy tonta para hacer cosas así, onceavo es lo PEOR._

—Apenas estoy en octavo y está crónico.

—_Efe, prefiero estar en kinder. Ah, extraño el kinder, ¿Tú no?_

—Para nada Sam.

—_Heriste el corazón de la pulga_.

—.jpg

Los dos usaban aquella jerga tan característica de los jóvenes, hablar con las frases de los memes. Provocaban risas al otro lado de la pantalla, y algunos, eran para recordar las "trágicas vidas" detrás del 'ella no me ama' o el de 'no tengo vida social'. Y otros con referencias maduras.

Lincoln podía pasar el día chateando, olvidaba por un momento a su familia, o si tenía que bañarse, o si tenía que hacer deberes hogareños o escolares.

Era un sábado por la mañana, así que no habría que hacer demasiado oficio.

—_He estado viendo tus vídeos, así que tienes una compañía llamada "Clincoln Mc Loud", eso está bien._

—Gracias Sam, me ha costado mucho conseguir la cámara perfecta de la fotografía, y encontrar el programa, descargarlo, bah, un completo cansancio pero que le veo frutos.

—_Últimamente tus fotos están más posteadas y con corazones, me gusta, incluso las descargan._

—No me he dado cuenta.

—_¿Ni de el estado de estrella en Instragram?_

—No, ¿espera qué!

—_En serio Linc, mira_.

Allí salió una imagen, con la captura de pantalla de su perfil, con la estrellita tan deseada, incluso sus ojos se humedecieron. Se alegró tanto que una lágrima se le salió.

—¡Estoy tan feliz!

—_Me alegro mucho por ti, si tus padres vieran el enorme talento que tienes, estarían orgullosos de ti._

—Ya lo creo Sam, gracias por decirme, si tú no me hubieras dicho nada, no sé, me hubiera muerto sin saberlo.

—_No hay de qué amiguito._

—Jeje, eres tan chistosa.

—_¿Eso fue un insulto o un alago?_

—Alago.

—_Okey rarito._

—Ajá

* * *

Lincoln sentía que el corazón le brincaba por ello... Estrella. Eso significaba que empezaría a ser visto por grandes artistas, influencers, tal vez presidentes. Ese insignificante símbolo para los adultos, pero tan codiciado por otros, estaba en sus manos, bueno, no tan literal.

La charla siguió, con antibajos emocionales, felicidad, enojo, también algo de tristeza por algunos actos que eran estrictamente para hablar por chat, incluso no eran para contar a sus progenitores.

De pronto, Lincoln salió del chat, y apretó la foto que tenía Sam en su perfil. Era una foto tierna, sin filtro, no como las de sus hermanas Lori y Lola, que tenían hasta rejuvenecimiento digital, fotoshop y otras herramientas que eran innecesarias.

De allí, dio click en "ver las 14 fotos de perfil". Y halló oro en ellas: todas eran increíbles, buenas, vivas, como si la estuviera viendo allí mismo. Tan deslumbrante, emocionada y alegre. Y ni siquiera hubo necesidad de agregar el zoom.

Se emocionó de golpe, al igual que su órgano circulatorio, y la última, que fue la sobresaliente: una en la que parecía tener los 15 años, cuando la vio por primera vez en la casa, tocando guitarra con Luna.

Su corazón latía sin cesar, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Y un cosquilleo en su estómago empezaba a brotar. No era buena señal, el desayuno no debió caerle muy bien que se diga.

Pero recordó que se había levantado tarde y que no había aún desayunado. Así que, ¿Qué habría sido eso?

Y volvió a ver aquella foto, lo mismo sintió, pero fue algo que no con cualquiera lo hubiera sentido. Su respiración estaba empezando a ser pausada y cortante. Mejor decidió darle atrás a todo eso.

Y la pantalla de chat estaba llena de los mensajes de Sam.

—_Linky. ¿Estás allí? Hola. No. Me clavaste el visto. Bien hecho soldado._

—Perdona Sam, no me di cuenta, estaba investigando una tarea que me dejaron ayer, espero y no tener que buscar la ayuda de un universitario otra vez. Mis hermanas suelen ponerse muy locas con un chico tan guapo a sus lados.

—_Es difícil vivir en una familia grande Linc, te comprendo, de hecho, yo que sólo tengo un tío y tía me aburro de ellos, no me imagino a ti._

—Cierto, pero debo de aguantarlo todo, aunque a veces resulta siendo divertido.

—_Que bueno Lincoln, es interesante ver cómo un chico de 14 años es tan maduro. Para esa edad, yo veía aún las películas de princesas de Disney._

—¿En serio Sam? Vaya, no pensé eso de ti. Debió ser algo muy chistoso.

—_Y algo enfermizo, mi mamá siempre me preguntaba: ¿Cuándo diablos vas a madurar?_

—Nunca le hubieras dicho.

—_Lo hice, me quedé con el labio roto una semana._

—Ouch, eso debió doler.

—_Como no tienes idea. Bueno Lincoln, debo irme, mi mamá me dijo que dejara de chatear como tres veces seguidas._

—Bueno Sam, adiós.

—_Adiós_.

Y el "activo" se cambió a un "última vez". El albo no dejó de sentirse algo mal por eso, resultaba que esa había sido la mejor conversación de su vida a través de una red social. Y su corazón al parecer se quería salir de su pecho. Bailaba, brincaba, gozaba de estar vivo.

—Increíble —pensó Lincoln.

* * *

Saludos a todos ustedes amigos lectores. Aquí, el primer capítulo de mí mejor fanfic. Estuve a punto de tocar la gloria con el con 24k de leídos y 1.6k de votos, pero no, algo malo tuvo que ocurrir (mi cierre de cuenta).

La vuelvo a subir por acá, por si alguien le gustaría leerla y ver un buen Young Adult.

Es todo por el momento.

Alan Mords


	2. Capítulo 2

Lincoln mostró una sonrisa por lo hermosa que se empezaba a ser su mañana: la estrella de Instagram, la charla con Sam, y lo graciosos chats que mantenía con sus compañeros de aula. Aunque tuvo que desconectar y cerrar la laptop por unos instantes, para no dañar sus ojos por la luz azul que emitía éste aparato. Pero ese efecto no pareció ser duradero, ya que de inmediato se conectó en su dispositivo.

Abría y cerraba aplicaciones, navegaba buscando mejores editores de fotos en estado _mod_ o premium. Y otras cosas las cuales le eran de su interés. Se mantuvo así hasta que se le acabó la carga al celular. Hasta él tenía mejor aparato. Era un ¡Phone 8 plus, que había comprado con sus ahorros.

Por el momento, deseaba tener algo más, esa razón por la cual sobresalir, ya cumpliría 15 años, y no había tenido novia, no podía llamar novia así a Ronnie Anne, ella jamás lo quiso, y con mayor razón, por haberse sobrepasado con ella al momento de besarla. ¿Y Cristina? Ni hablar. Ella lo detestaba e incluso lo tildaba de acosador. Así que no tenía mucha suerte. Y no habían llegado nuevas chicas al instituto así que ahora todo valía una mierda en el amor. Aunque tenía unas 2 o 3 amigas con las que podía hablar tranquilamente.

Y al acordarse de esto, el albo soltó un suspiro pesado y duro. El cual resonó en las 4 paredes. Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, y procedió a golpearse repetidamente y sin consideración. Hasta deseó cambiar todo lo material por algo de cariño y compresión.

Pero debía mantener las esperanzas en alto, y empezar a considerar otras cosas, como su prematura edad para manejar una relación estable y duradera, la opinión de sus padres, sus estudios y otras cosas las cuales si son de interés para su edad.

Lanzó el blanco hacia otra parte de su ensanchada habitación. Ahora todo cambió en verdad, Lori se había ido a la universidad con Bobby, y para no salir del cascarón fueron a la de Míchigan. Y Leni que se fue a vivir a otra parte, y pagaba todo con el trabajo que tenía en la boutique. Por lo tanto, ahora ocupaba el espacio que les correspondía a ellas.

En eso, alguien llegó a tocar en su puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Lincoln.

—Hola hermano, buscaba ayuda para una portada de disco, ¿Me ayudarías? Por favor —habló una voz femenina, por la petición, dedujo que era Luna.

—Claro —habló el chico, animado.

—Buscaba algo sutil, algo que define mi estilo musical, ha sabes —dijo la castaña.

Ahora Luna, no era tan rockera como antes. También se dedicaba a otros géneros: alternativo, RB, incluso EDM.

—¿Cómo va todo? —abrió Lincoln la conversación.

—Supongo que bien —respondió Luna, con la voz apagada.

—Hey, algo pasó. Cuéntame —dijo Lincoln, con una pequeña sonrisa que tranquilizó a la mayor.

—En serio Lincoln, me siento bien —dijo Luna, atajando todas las objeciones de Lincoln.

—Bueno, si no quieres decirme, está bien —dijo Lincoln, mientras abría la laptop y se ponía a trabajar en la portada del disco.

Unos minutos fueron suficientes para terminar el diseño, se lo mostró a Luna, y ella sonrió tímida con su rostro sonrojado. Era un fondo púrpura bastante bonito, lleno de flores, y con arial Amatic SC. Después la castaña soltó una leve risita.

Su cabello aun seguía corto, pero su cuerpo había cambiado bastante: sus caderas se ensancharon, sus pechos crecieron y también consiguió unos kilos extra y unos centímetros más en altura. Se veía formada. Con eso las burlas del "estilo tabla" se habían acabado, pero los piropos nefastos salieron. Consideraba que había salido de las brasas para caer en las llamas.

—Linc, eres un gran artista —alagó Luna.

—Gracias —respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa.

—Me la pasas, por favor —pidió la joven con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Claro Luna. Pásame tu memoria —dijo el chico, extendiendo su mano.

—O..okey —dijo Luna, tratando de sacar su celular de la apretada bolsa del pantalón.

Le dio su aparato y por error tocó la mano de su hermano. Sintió esa cálida y suave sensación, que la hizo transportar a lo más dulce y prohibido de sus sentimientos. Quiso estrechar aún más ese lazo delicado y delgado, para no sentir frío otra vez.

—Luna, ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el menor.

—Oh, claro que sí... Digo, sí —habló Luna. Ocultando sus temores.

—¿Bien? Esto no tardará mucho.

En unos minutos, la imagen en resolución alta se halló entre los archivos de la tercer Loud mayor. Luna se mordió el labio inferior al ver el ondulado cabello blanco de su hermano moverse con cautela y sensualidad. Sus pupilas se dilataron para presenciar aquel inesperado acto. Oyó un sonido de notificación, el final de ello, tan pronto.

—Bien, ya terminó —dijo Lincoln.

—Oh, gracias Lincoln te veo luego —agradeció Luna, tomando su teléfono y salió corriendo de allí.

Lincoln se quedó muy perplejo al acto final de su hermana mayor, y ahora se comportaba muy rara con él, evitaba la mirada de sus ojos castaños, se ponía muy nerviosa y casi siempre le tocaba sus manos, a veces se pasaba de la línea y le tocaba el pecho o la cara y parte del mentón. Incluso se rascó la nuca, resultaba todo ser muy incómodo.

Trataba de ser un chico y hermano tranquilo con el que se puede charlar, pero con esas cosas que Luna hacía, le levantaban muy malas sospechas. Ahora había más espacios y con ello, también más silencio, algo que no es muy peculiar en la gran familia del 1216.

* * *

Luna se fue corriendo de la pieza de su hermano y se fue a la suya, cerró la puerta azotandola y echándole seguro. Después cayó sentada en el piso, su alfombra morada resultó cómoda, y abrazó sus piernas y también ocultó su rostro en la oscuridad que estas daban. Y trató por todos los medios de no reventar en llanto. Apenas y pudo soltar un ligero jadeo.

Era inaceptable. Sus sentimientos parecían haber perdido la brújula, e iban en el sentido opuesto, su hermano menor era muy agradable a pesar de no tener un buen físico y rostro. Y lo peor del caso es que le gustaba demasiado.

Y en enorme parte, ni quería ver o oír a Sam Sharp, ella le había dejado un enorme vacío al irse de su vida y ser friendzoneada por un tal Duncan Emmerson, Ese mismo que hace unos años tuvo que sacar a patadas de la casa por ser un alcohólico problemático, y porqué había arruinado su fiesta de 16 años.

A ambos los odiaba.

Mejor empezó a tomarle importancia a todo aquello del artículo que leyó en internet:

_"El amor__ es como una guerra, fácil de iniciar, difícil de terminar, imposible de olvidar_".

Y es que esos sentimientos eran tan fuertes, soñaba con él, soñaba con sus risas, con esas manos y brazos abrazándola, como si dijeran: "no te vayas, me complementas". No eran pensamientos morbosos como los de cualquier persona adicta a la pornografía, o malas intenciones.

Todos esos pensamientos —si fueran para otra persona—, resultaban siendo un conjunto más hermoso que la monotonía de Cupido y el flechazo.

Y allí, sola, confundida, rompió a llorar en silencio, sin nadie en quién confiar tan profundos pesares.

* * *

Rita se dirigía a planta alta, llamando a Lincoln. Por qué iba a hablar con él de algo.

—¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! —llamaba la señora Loud a su hijo.

—¿Sí mamá? —preguntó él.

—Unos amigos te están buscando —mencionó la rubia casi gritando.

En ese instante, dejó su trabajo de edición por un lado. Y salió a ver quién era que lo buscaba. Al estar ya abajo y abrir la puerta se halló una gran sorpresa, eran Clyde, Stella, Paige, Rusty, Liam y Zach. Quien en coro lo llamaron:

—¡Lincoln!

—Chicos, que agradable verlos acá —dijo el albino con una sonrisa.

—Pues sí, veníamos a felicitarte por tu gran logro en las redes sociales —dijo Liam.

—No pensábamos que nuestro mejor amigo era un gran fotógrafo e _influencer_ —dijo Rusty.

—Creí que veníamos a pedirle copia de la tarea de sociología —delató Clyde al grupo.

—¡Clyde! —dijeron todos a excepción de Lincoln. Él se le quedó viendo a su amigo.

—Vaya que sí son buenos ocultando secretos.

—Lo seríamos, de no ser por Clyde y su complejo de mentiras —habló Stella con molestia.

—Es mi don, mi maldición —dijo el de piel oscura.

—Podemos pedir copia en clase, en verdad yo venía para que todos fuéramos a la plaza para ir a comer un helado o aplanar las calles. Ya saben —comentó Paige.

—Mamá, ¿Me puedes dejar salir un rato? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Claro hijo, trata de no meterte en problemas como la última vez.

—Gracias, chicos, ahora regreso —dijo el albino, yéndose para arriba.

Y subió, para traer algunos billetes que siempre ocultaba debajo de su colchón. Su inseparable colchón, con la misma rapidez con la que subió, bajó. Pero la intercepción y gritos de Lola lo asustaron.

—¡MAMÁ! ¡Lincoln está corriendo en el corredor y casi me golpea! —gritó la rubia, haciendo maravillas para no botar su tetera y tazas de porcelana.

—Perdón Lola, estoy apurado —atajó Lincoln.

—Ten cuidado con tu hermana Lincoln —avisó la señora Loud.

—Claro mamá —dijo Lincoln, a unos centímetros de la puerta.

—Bien señora Loud, traeremos a su hijo sano y salvo dentro 2 horas.

—Okey chicos, tengan cuidado.

* * *

Saludos a la audiencia, aquí traigo un bello capítulo. Por suerte, he estado trabajando en la ortografía, hasta el cansancio. Y me alegra un poco ver este resultado. Por el momento, no pienso escribir testamentos de 10000 palabras (de que se puede claro). Pero no.

Y se me olvidó algo esencial que anunciar en el capítulo anterior. Y es que Sam tiene 17 años y Lincoln 14. Para hacer que la trama sea de un Young Adult verdadero.

**Contestando Reviews:**

**@Luis Carlos: Es extraño que los shippeen sin razón aparente, ni siquiera se conocen, ah. Por suerte, estos dos le agradecen a San Facebook por existir. Saludos.**

**@J0nas Nagera: Es una pena lo del banneo, y por desgracia solo le ocurre a todos aquellos que se dedican a hacer el mal, como Rollplays lemon, críticos sin fundamento, y niños rata que sólo se dedican a pelear.****Los agregados son lo de menos. Aunque son buenos (creo). Saludos.**

**@Guest one: Muchas Gracias. Saludos.**

**@Guest two: The english version It will come later, maybe in March or April, since I have other projects on wattpad and they don't let me move forward so much. Regards.**

Alan Mords.


	3. Capítulo 3

Lincoln caminaba con sus amigos, entre todos estaban molestando, haciendo chistes sin sentido, Paige y Stella estaban actuando como lesbianas mientras se llevaban de la mano. Al igual que Rusty y Zach se tocaban el pecho y apretaban con fuerza los pezones. Lincoln solo observaba las escenas, aturdido. Después sintió que alguien le tocaba la mano con cierta maña.

—Oye, _papucho_, deberíamos hacer trío —sugirió Rusty.

—No le hago a esas cosas —dijo el albino, mientras se limpiaba la mano en la camisa Polo de color gris.

—Solo molestamos Linc, no seas así —dijo Stella, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Auch —se quejó el Albo.

—Llorón —dijo Liam.

—Vamos, te gusta estar con nosotros, somos tus amigos —dijo Paige.

—La verdad es que sí, y más cuando me protegieron del idiota de Chandler la vez pasada —recordó el chico.

—El gimnasio funcionó después del todo —mostró Clyde, con un tono presumido en la voz.

—Nah, apenas y se te han marcado las venas —aclaró Zach.

—Amigo, ni siquiera necesitas estar fornido para ser alguien especial, con que seas mi amigo es más que suficiente —dijo Lincoln, animando al chico de cabellos azabaches rizados.

—Gracias Lincoln —agradeció él.

—Bien, ¿traes cámara? —preguntó Liam.

—Rayos, mi teléfono, lo dejé en la casa, bueno, ya ni carga tenía —dijo.

Todos bufaron molestos, y el albino solo soltó una pequeña risa preocupada. Ahora debían hacer algo para sacar unas fotos. El de cabello anaranjado buscó algo entre sus bolsillos y pareció ser la salvación: un ticket promocional de una tienda de revelación de fotos. Con sus dedos, sostenía el pedacito de papel que los salvaba.

—¡Chicos! ¡Tengo un boleto para tomarnos fotos! —anunció.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Paige.

—Lo tenía entre los bolsillos —dijo Liam con una sonrisa.

La chica pareció sonrojarse, y él también. Y todos se dieron cuenta de la chispa que se tenían ellos dos. Y todos empezaron a murmurar cosas, y después empezó la verdadera molestadera. Entre todos gritaban los nombres de ellos. Y Liam habló:

—Chicos por favor maduren.

—Sólo somos amigos —explicó Paige, con las mejillas ardientes, casi como si tuviera fiebre.

—Claro, como si hubiéramos nacido ayer —dijo Lincoln, cruzando sus brazos.

—En serio, creo que no sentimos nada —dijo Liam, casi balbuceando.

—Aceptenlo, ustedes dos se atraen más que el magnetismo propio.

—Espero y ya lleguemos al centro comercial —pensó Liam.

—Y bien, ¿alguien más que esté enamorado? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Por favor Linc, claro que TODOS tenemos un _crush _secreto que no queremos aceptar —dijo Stella, refiriéndose a Liam y a Paige.

—Sí, podría ser —dijo el de cabellos anaranjados, muy preocupado.

—A mí me gustaría invitar a salir a la chica de la sección b —dijo Rusty, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Hablas de la repostera? —preguntó Zach.

—Pues claro, una vez me dio a probar una de sus galletas, y me encantó. Empezamos a hablar, y ya saben, lo normal —decía el chico pelirrojo rizado.

—Claro, ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? —preguntó Clyde.

—Porque es la verdad —contestó Rusty.

—Tal vez esté diciendo la verdad, uno que sabe, pero el hecho de habernos mentido muchas veces con el mismo cuento, no nos hace creer mucho —argumentó Lincoln

—En eso Lincoln tiene razón —dijo Zach.

—Estoy de acuerdo con polainas —bromeó Paige.

—Y estoy también de acuerdo en que ustedes serán pareja dentro de unos días, horas o segundos.

—Pinche Lincoln —dijo Paige con molestia.

—Debemos de ir a alistando los fanfics —dijo Zach.

—Cierto amigo.

El grupillo caminaba, y pasaron de las calles hacia las pequeñas plazas. Y todo parecía cambiar, el asfalto gris por unos hermosos pastos y flores verdes. Los árboles empezaban a dar más color, y la temperatura cálida de mayo los alborota. Además, una salida entre amigos no era nada malo.

Ya llegaban al parque, lo cual deberían parar por unos momentos, para ver algo nuevo, o para cruzar la calle. Todos estaban animados, y al momento de cruzar, un auto les bocinó fuerte. Y por lo mismo, el conductor los insultó con lo más fuerte y soez que tenía en su vocablo.

—¡Mocosos! ¡Miren por donde van, bola de estúpidos!

—Callese viejo amargado —gritó contestando Lincoln.

—¡SÍ! Usted es el baboso —siguió Clyde.

—¿¡Demonios quieren moverse!? —comentó el conductor.

—Vámonos chicos —dijo Lincoln, con molestia.

Abrazó a su grupo predilecto, con los más chicos —quienes eran Liam y Paige— en frente para no perderlos de vista. A los más altos llevaba a los lados. Y juntos llegaron al parque, sanos y salvos, Stella no aguantó más y sacó su risa desbordada.

—Lincoln, ¿Aún tienes esa voz? —preguntó Stella, asombrada y chistosa a la vez.

—Sí, por desgracia la tengo —respondió el albino, sonrojado y apenado.

—Y yo pensé que mi voz apestaba —dijo Liam, al borde de estallar en risa.

—Por favor Linc, haz algo con eso —sugirió Zach.

—Ya hice de todo, incluso ser el demo de Lisa en todos sus disparates científicos —aclaró el albino.

—Rayos Linc —dijo Zach.

—Todos hemos tenido la voz chillona, no sé de qué se burlan compañeros —dijo Clyde en un tono formal.

—¿Acaso Clyde es el único que nos hace entrar en razón? —preguntó Paige.

—Podría decirse que sí —respondió Lincoln.

* * *

Al llegar al centro comercial todos pudieron dar un gran respiro, en especial Paige y Liam, quienes se ponían demasiado nerviosos con los juegos de sus demás compañeros, aunque a Clyde le venía restando lo que ocurriera, a pesar de no decir muchas palabras. Él se fue adelantando poco a poco, claro, sin dejar al grupo atrás.

Stella se colocó en el frente con el de piel oscura, y ésta lo tomó de la cintura con ambas manos mientras apretaba sin maldad esa área. El de cabellos rizados se asustó que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró de golpe y casi cae inconsciente, en vez de eso, gritó:

—¡STELLA POR DIOS, ¡Me asusté!

—Ups, perdón, solo que me gusta hacer eso con todos —explicó la morena con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

—Uhg, te recuerdo que aún tengo presión arterial —dijo él, colocando su mano en la cabeza.

—Clyde, amigo ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Lincoln al verlo.

—Sí, Stella me asustó, pero me siento bien —interpuso el chico con una sonrisa fingida.

—Tranquilo —dijo el Albo.

—No pensé que te pondrías mal Clyde —habló Stella con la voz rompiéndose.

Los demás buscaron una banca, y pusieron al chico allí para que descansara un poco y se repusiera, Stella sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta por haber hecho esa cosa, se rascó la cabeza para no sentirse culpable, y mejor se sentó a la par de él, y tomó su mano, la cual estaba muy cálida y temblorosa. Y entrelazando sus dedos comprendieron que no debían asustarse.

—Perdón Clyde —suplicó la morena.

—Te perdono —susurró el chico con bastantes jadeos.

—No vuelvas a hacerle eso —dijo Lincoln, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Okey.

Allí se quedaron por unos minutos, tratando de no juzgar a Stella por su acto, casi todos querían gritarle, diciéndole lo malo que estuvo ese acto. Aunque, estaría con él, el tiempo que fuese necesario. Incluso, podía coquetear un poco, claro, con el debido respeto y cuidado que Clyde merecía.

Entre todos tomaron un respiro, y se vieron las caras al ver que Clyde ya se había repuesto un poco más a lo habitual.

—Bien, si yo sé, no se puede dar un helado a alguien que se asusta de repente —dijo Lincoln, con el dedo índice alzado.

—Pues claro, es como si le dijeras a un diabético "Tenga dulces sueños" —contestó Zach.

—O como el ciego diga "Ya veremos" —repuso Rusty.

—El hecho es que Clyde debe descansar un poco mientras nosotros vamos por los helados —dijo Paige—. Linc ¿No le comprarás algo para la presión?

—Tal vez unas pastillas le han de ayudar, mejor hay que preguntar en la farmacia —dijo Lincoln.

—¿Quién se apunta para ir por los helados? —preguntó Zach.

—Paige y Liam —mencionó el albino.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

—Vayan entonces, creo que todos queremos helado de chocolate —dijo Rusty, empujando a ambos hacia afuera —oye Lincoln, te acompaño a la farmacia.

—O sí, claro.

—¿¡Pero y el dinero!? —preguntó Paige.

—Después lo repondremos.

* * *

En cuestión de 15 minutos, todos realizaron lo que debían. Los menores llegaron con los postres en las manos, algunos derritiéndose, otros húmedos del cono, los dos más grandes del grupo, llegaban con una bolsa de plástico con los medicamentos de Clyde. Ellos tuvieron que preguntar qué debían darle, por suerte los habían aconsejado bien, llegaban con vasos de agua en la mano.

Los más chicos sonreían tímidos y sonrojados, ya que podía decirse que se atraían mucho. Aunque lo negaran, era muy notorio. Stella jugaba con la mano de Clyde, entrelazan sus dedos, a manera de masaje.

—Bien ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Liam.

—No sé —cuestionó Stella.

—Chicos ya me siento mejor, creo que podemos dar una vuelta —propuso Clyde.

—Tómate esto —dijo Lincoln sacando una pastilla del blister.

—Oh claro —aceptó el de piel oscura, tomando el vaso de agua.

La pastillita era de color azul, Clyde la colocó en su boca y rápidamente se tragó el agua con ésta, ya que el sabor era un tanto repugnante y desagradable, tanto que si cualquiera la tomaba, vomitaría.

Se reincorporó de la banca, masajeando su vientre. Lincoln colocó su brazo en los hombros de su mejor amigo, y trató de ayudarlo.

Iban caminando todos, degustando del delicioso postre que muy generosamente los menores pagaron, claro que la remuneración tuvo que ser el doble, pero era justo.

El grupo siguió con la caminata en el centro comercial por unos minutos más en planta baja. Algunos terminaron el refrigerio antes que otros, Hasta hallar el comercio de las fotos.

Entre todos se vieron los rostros y sonrieron, dando a entender un sentimiento mutuo de amistad. Corrieron a velocidad, y el de cabellos anaranjados llevaba el ticket en los dedos. Al llegar al mostrador —conservando las respiraciones acezosas por la carrera—, preguntaron:

—Señor, este ticket promocional dice que puedo tomarme fotos con mis amigos, ¿me lo canjea?

—Claro chico —dijo el dependiente, tomando el pedazo de papel.

Examinó con delicadeza aquel trozo, para que no fuera una farsa. Y dedujo que era verdadero. Lo guardó entre la caja, y les contestó a los muchachos:

—Es válido, ¿Cuál foto desean imprimir? ¿Traen alguna memoria de almacenamiento? —preguntó el joven.

—En verdad, veníamos a tomarnos una foto grupal —mencionó Lincoln.

—Oh claro, por acá —dijo.

Guió a la banda en un pequeño pasadizo, el cual llevaba a un estudio de fotos, con una manta blanca detrás. Todos quedaron impresionados al resplandor que emitía este con los reflectores. Lincoln solo imaginó su estudio fotográfico así. Emitió su boca una risa pasmada y algo tranquila, cosa que ninguno de sus acompañantes se dió cuenta.

Los chicos fueron al lugar de las tomas, e hicieron una especie de abrazo, y entre todos sonrieron al ver las luces prenderse. Los más altos por ende iban al centro. Y el que apoyaba la tienda tomó una de tantas cámaras que habían en una especie de estante, y calculó su dimensión y resolución.

Con unos segundos en espera, al fin. Con el sonido del flash, todos centraron su vista a la mirilla de la cámara, y el sonido característico de la toma con su flash cegador, la instantánea pudo ser revelada momentos después.

Lincoln tuvo algo de duda, y decidió preguntar:

—Señor, ¿podría dejar que le tome una foto a mis amigos, con la cámara?

—No dejan que hagamos eso, pero por que eres un gran fotógrafo, dejaré que lo hagas —dijo el muchacho, con un pestañeo.

—¡Sí Lincoln! ; ¡Tomanos una foto! —pidió Paige.

—Claro chicos, claro. No teman. ¿Cómo le quito el flash?

—Se supone que eres un fotógrafo profesional —dijo el dependiente.

—¡Yo trabajo con cámara Cannon! No Sony —recalcó el albino.

—Bien, aprieta aquí, y acá y listo.

—Ajá, Mmm, okey. ¿Listos chicos?

—¡Ya! —gritó el grupo.

—1, 2 y 3.

Salieron de aquel comercio con sonrisas esbozadas en sus labios, unas muy llenas de satisfacción. El modo en el que trabajaba el chico era muy característico y único. Comparaban las fotografías, y todos dedujeron que el estilo de Lincoln era especial.

—Vaya, Linc, necesitaré que seas el fotógrafo para los cumpleaños de mis familiares —dijo Zach.

—Claro amigo, cuando quieras.

—Creo que _Tomorrowland _grabaría mejor los _Sets _de los DJs contigo —mencionó Rusty.

—La "tierra del mañana" lo necesita —dijo Stella.

—Tranquilos chicos, claro que no todo se puede en esta vida, si tengo la oportunidad de trabajar en un festival, les mandaré una foto de su artista favorito —prometió el albino.

* * *

**Saludos a mi amada audiencia, he recibido hermosos reviews que me han hecho hacer esta atonlondrada parte de 2108 palabras (sin contar esto)**

**A propósito, me he hecho un canal de YouTube, en el cual, pienso subir éste y algunos otros Fanfics de los colegas como audiolibro (sin dros (aún no sé cómo se escribe esa madre)****, por tanto, perdón por las faltase ortográficas.**

**Contestando Reviews**

**@J0nas Nagera:**

**Justo en la OTP del Loudcest, después vendrá la resolución de los sentimientos de Luna. En fin, la vida no es como queremos, saludos.**

**@Luis Carlos:**

**Gracias Facebook por existir, ¿ya lo dije antes? Bien, creo que Luna está en modo escape, y en fin, esperemos a ver qué pasa. Saludos.**

**Glosario: **

**Papucho: Dícese del Hombre a quien apreciamos y por consiguiente lo llamamos de esa manera, en un aspecto cálido y afectuoso.**

**Set (hablando en ámbito musical): secuencia de pistas musicales, en el universo Dance, se unen para dar una pista continua. **

**Tomorrowland: festival de música electrónica, celebrado en Boom, Bélgica. Actualmente recibe a 480 mil espectadores en sus dos fines de semana de celebración.**

**Alan Mords **


	4. Capítulo 4

El grupo de chicos salía del enorme centro comercial, ahora al albino no le molestaba ir a ese lugar, le resultaba siendo muy cómodo y que todo estaba en su cabeza. Incluso se atrevía ahora a ayudar a Leni con las bolsas de ropa y con las cuentas —ya se sabrá porqué—.

El jovencito y su grupo favorito siguieron con el recorrido, así que tal vez no les quedaría otro lugar donde estar. Lincoln preguntó:

—Chicos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa?

—Me parece bien, además que la última vez que fui a tu casa fue por un trabajo en pareja, y resulta que tus hermanas nos _shippeaban_ —dijo Paige.

—Si, una disculpa por eso, mis hermanas son descontroladas cuando invito una chica a la casa, empiezan con sus cosas de que es mi pareja, que nos vemos tiernos juntos y cosas así —le explicaba el albino con una ligera sonrisa esbozada.

—¿Acaso no lo viste venir? —preguntó Zach mientras se sujetaba del hombro de Rusty.

—No, la verdad no lo vi venir, además, no sé porqué nos vemos tan infantiles hablando con frases de memes —dijo Paige alzando sus brazos a los lados.

—Es porque aún no somos amargados —contestó Rusty.

Paige hizo un puchero y lanzó una mirada con sus ojos entrecerrados, dando a entender su pequeño malestar, y de allí, Liam le lanzó una mirada que la hizo temblar, debido a sus nervios y sentimientos de chica enamorada. El de pelo anaranjado también se le unió y sonrió muy nervioso, como cualquier chico que intenta sorprender a un chica. El grupo como siempre intentó burlarse con divino modo, cosa la cual les era imposible soportar.

Rusty empezó a llevar la tonada de las bodas, mientras Clyde y Stella trataron de hacer lo mismo, y que Zach escribiría una novela de ellos dos juntos. Y Lincoln solo se reía de tales tonterías. A la hora de estar cerca del cruce de la calle varias personas vieron al albino con su grupo amistoso, y se le quedaron viendo muy extrañados. Él se sonrojó de inmediato, y por estar pensando en otras cosas de repente de tropieza y cae. Quedando en mayor ridículo.

Se hincó de inmediato, y trató de sacudirse todo el polvo que obtuvo en su caída, y de forma irónica Clyde le extendió la mano para ayudarlo. Lincoln puso sus facciones normales, como si nada de eso tuviera pasado.

—¿Te encuentras bien amigo? —preguntó el de piel oscura.

—Claro Clyde, sólo fue una ligera caída, ya sabes, todo normal —le contestó él con una sonrisa.

—Mmh, yo veo que si te lastimaste las rodillas —dijo el de pelo negro mientras lo veía en pie.

—En serio Clyde, estoy bien —le dijo el albino con una sonrisa falsa.

—No me convence eso

—Tranquilo Bro, estoy bien, en serio —aclaró el Albo con una sonrisa.

—Bien, vamos.

Siguieron con la caminata. Cada paso que daban marcaba una hermosa época en sus vidas, la adolescencia era muy suave, no habían muchas responsabilidades, aparte de estudiar, ayudar algo en la casa con quehaceres y vivir intensamente. En eso, Lincoln Loud sintió unas manos taparle los ojos con brusquedad, y lo atrajo hacia atrás, haciendo que gritara con su peculiar tono lleno de "gallos". Clyde y el resto del grupo volvieron sus miradas y atención hacia atrás, y vieron que el captor era una mujer de cabello rubio con mechones celestes. Lincoln no pudo evitar gritar ciertas cosas malas por esto.

—¡Suéltame! —dijo.

—No si me dices quién soy —dijo la chica con una voz distorsionada y forzada a lo varonil.

—Chandler, eres tú hijo de mil.. —decìa Lincoln, siendo callado por Zach al colocar dos de sus dedos en los labios.

—¡Es una chica menso! —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Oh, perdón, cuanto lo siento, pero, ¿Podría soltarme? —preguntó el chico con un tono incómodo.

—Lincoln Loud... —susurró la voz femenina.

El albino se paralizó, reconoció la voz en el instante, recordó también los audios de Sam Sharp en veces pasadas. Y volvió también a su mente el día en el que se había metido a la casa con Luna por "El pase del invitado". Con su guitarra que quedó destrozada por un loco remate de rock al estilo de "Mick Swagger".

No pudo creerlo por un momento. Las manos suaves y femeninas que aún cubrían su vista eran de su "Ciber amiga" Sam. Respiró hondo, y tocó la piel, retiró las manos de sus ojos, y vio con claridad, ahora los delegados brazos de la joven rodearon el cuello del chico, y una mano tenía un brazalete celeste con negro.

—Lincoln Loud, es algo bueno y bonito verte en persona —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Jeje, lo mismo digo —explicó el albino.

—Chicos, creo que será mejor dejarlos a ellos acá —dijo Rusty con una cierta mirada sucia.

—Veo que Lincoln tiene una "amiga" más —habló Paige con cizaña.

—¡Uyyyy Lincoln! —burló Stella.

—Ya chicos —dijo el albino con un sonrojo leve y tierno.

—Jeje, hay Lincoln Loud, tus amigos son una bomba —dijo la chica con felicidad.

—Pensé que dirías: "Chisquillosos" —dijo el Albo refiriéndose a su grupo.

—¡Te oí Loud! —le dijo Clyde.

—Ay Lincoln, vas a ver —dijo Zach.

—¡Ya nos exhibiste! —dijo Rusty.

—A la verdura, en serio, te pasaste en serio Linc —dijo Zach con una leve molestia.

—Pero no me olvido de lo hermoso que es la relación de Liam y Paige, Así que no andes criticando ya que quién lleva las de perder eres tú —recordó Lincoln.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo la rubia dando pasos atrás y soltando al menor.

—No no no Sam, puedes quedarte, sólo deberás aguantar un poco las tonterías de mis amigos —aclaró el albino refiriéndose a su grupo.

—A va, está bien Lincoln, está bien —dijo Stella con un tono malicioso.

—Okey.

* * *

Llegando a la residencia del fotógrafo, todos pararon al ver cómo de segundo nivel brotaba una explosión de color verde, simulando aquel cliché efecto de la radiación o contaminación emitida por un arma biológica. Lincoln ni siquiera se inmutó al presenciar esto, ya que era muy habitual. Los demás se quedaron pasmados y con los ojos totalmente abiertos, santan siquiera se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se rascó confundida de aquello.

—Lincoln, ¿Tienes un laboratorio nuclear aquí? —preguntó la de ojos celestes.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? —respondió aquel con esa pregunta tan obvia.

—Oh.

—He visto muchas cosas en esta residencia —dijo Clyde— hasta una perfecta representación de "El resplandor".

—¿El resplandor? —preguntó Sam confundida.

—Es de un libro.

—Bueno, ya salimos, son apenas las dos de la tarde, así que, Lincoln, ¿Nos vas a pasar la tarea de sociología? —preguntó Zach.

—Ay madre mía —dijo Lincoln—, bien, lo haré, a cambio de que ustedes hablen en todas las exposiciones y yo sostenga la cartulina.

—Trato —aceptó Clyde.

—Me iré, se me hizo tarde, adiós Lincoln Loud —dijo Sam mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba.

—Okey Sam, con cuidado —dijo el albino con mucha tranquilidad.

Cuando Sam se perdía entre el final de la calle, todo el grupo del albino empezó a gritar emocionado, ¡Por primera vez Lincoln había ligado con una chica! ¡Vaya logro!

Ante esto, todo su grupó de alocó y empezó a provocar un escándalo realmente fuerte con varios gritos de la vocal "o" y alguna que otra tontería. Entre todos empezaron también a hacer un estilo de porra muy gastado, el cual irritó mucho al de cabellos blanquecinos, debía aguantarlo porque sí.

—Chicos, mejor entremos a mi casa, creo que ya podemos hacer algo.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Paige.

—Tal vez alguna tarea.

* * *

Luna ya no hallaba que hacer con aquello tan humillante, tan hiriente. Se encontraba como una delicada flor por sus sentimientos, por sus fuertes emociones. No la dejaban tranquila. Ya había dejado de llorar en unos momentos.

Se jaló el pelo a todos lados, incluso una buena parte se la arrancó por la frustración. No creía por nada del mundo que aquel muchacho fuera de su familia, y para ella era tan poco probable. Lo deseaba, en lo más profundo lo seguía deseando, lo necesitaba entre sus brazos, sus labios hundirse en los suyos en un húmedo y suave beso. Sentir que era parte de su mundo y él del suyo, que juntos nada ni nadie podían vencerlos.

El mayor inconveniente era su parentesco.

La chica llegó a maldecir el parentesco que se traían, no era justo que el amor fuese tan jodidamente duro con ella.

En sus desdichas, alguien llegó tocando la puerta. Con cada toque suave, Luna quería distanciarse más, aunque la voz femenina no le dejó hacerlo.

—Luna, ¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó la voz.

—Claro hermana, pasa —dijo sin ánimo alguno.

Los engranajes de la perilla se escucharon perfectamente al girarla, el silencio parecía sepulcral, extraño para una habitación la cual se le es conocida por retumbar media cuadra con rock pesado. Entró la chica de cabellos castaños claros, con su peculiar coleta haciendo una cola de caballo en su cabellera.

Vio a su hermana menor, ella traía una linda caja de color amarillo con un moño blanco. De seguro era una caja de su pareja Benny. La colocó a un lado de su mesa de estudio, y se percató del estado emocional de su cohabitante, sus ojos estaban hinchados, el maquillaje negro de los ojos corroído. Claro que Luan no se quedaría viéndola, se sentó a la par suya, y tomó su mano.

—Hermanita, te he visto mal últimamente, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? —le preguntaba la castaña menor.

—No me pasa nada Luan, solo que... —decía la mayor, mientras volvía a abrazar sus piernas para no soltar su penosa confesión.

—Luna Marie Loud —la llamó la comediante—, te ves mal así, soy tu hermana, sea lo que sea yo lo voy a comprender.

—No lo comprenderás —le dijo.

—¿Eres bisexual de nuevo? ¿Alguna chica o chico te hizo daño? ¿O acaso...

—No Luan, no he hecho ninguna de esas cosas, ni siquiera he tenido pareja como para pensar en intimar —le contestó la mayor con cierto tono de molestia.

—Bien, ¿Entonces que te pasa? —le preguntó una vez más la comediante.

—Si quieres una respuesta pues... Me gusta... Li... Lin...

—¿Li qué? —cuestiona Luan.

—Linky...

—¿Qué?

* * *

**NA: Perdón por la gigantesca espera de mil años para una parte más de este fanfic. Mis estudios me han tomado una gran parte del tiempo. Espero y les guste éste capítulo. Saludos**


	5. Capítulo 5

—Debes de estar loca, Luna —expuso Luan con enojo.

Al principio se tapó la boca con las manos, era imposible. Inimaginable.

La comediante se levantó de allí y vio a otro lado de la habitación, muy molesta. Era inconcebible que esto estuviese pasando, no era ninguna venganza por el día de las bromas o algo por el estilo.

Su ira empezaba a hervirle la sangre, si algo ella detestaba, y de seguro toda familia odiaba, era tener un hijo con estos problemas, tal vez estaba olvidando que eran compañeras de habitación de toda la vida, aparte de familiares. Sus puños se cerraron, predispuestos a darles un buen golpe en las mejillas a su hermana por tal aberración.

Luna estaba a la par de ella, aún sentada conservando la postura triste y melancólica que tenía. Sintió unas ganas fuertes de romper en llanto por su grandísimo pesar guardado en el pecho. No le quedaba más escuchar el próximo regaño de su hermana menor, que podría afectarla en todo sentido, y podría arruinar su día.

—Hermana, sé que has de estar molesta, pero debes saber que no sé qué pasa conmigo. Solamente surgió, no lo pedí, en ningún momento quise hacerlo, sólo salió, y ya.

—Es que has de tener la cabeza en Plutón me imagino, ¿¡Cómo diablos se te va ocurrir... —pausó en un momento la castaña para bajar la voz en ese pequeño detalle— enamorarte de nuestro hermano menor!? Aparte de ser delito, es pecaminoso, es horrendo, es increíblemente asqueroso visto por la sociedad, no sé que te esté pasando en la cabeza, ¿Estás enferma o qué?

—Pensé que me ayudarías hermana.. —aclaró Luna con pesar.

—Debería de darte unas buenas cachetadas para que regreses a la realidad muchachita, que digo muchachita. ¡Mujer carajo! ¡Ya tienes dieciocho años! —alteró Luan muy fuerte.

—Es que...

—Es que nada Luna, tienes un problema gravísimo, tienes que ir a un psicólogo, el que fueras bisexual era aceptable, ya que no molestabas a nadie diciendo que te morías por Sam, pero esto raya en lo imperdonable.

—Ah, ni siquiera me voy a esforzar en decirte cómo me siento, Lori me daría una paliza, Leni de seguro sería una boca floja olvidadiza, pensé que en serio que me ayudarías con una palabra de aliento.

—¿Acaso crees que la vida es una novela donde acaba todo bien? Donde todo se te cumple, tus errores son válidos y terminas en un yate en Miami o Dubai? ¡Pues no! —le gritó más molesta—. Tampoco te ayudaré a enfrentar esto, no porque sea pura mierda, sino porque si mamá y papá se enteran de que te estoy "ayudando", me va a caer a mí, a ti, y de seguro a Lincoln.

—Mira, porque no sales de aquí y me dejas en paz de una buena vez, ¡Tus chistes son malos y no das gracia! —espetó Luna en defensa propia.

—Ni defenderte puedes Luna. Mejor sal a la calle, busca un trabajo, apoya a la familia y no salgas con estos disparates de magnitud universal —señaló la menor.

Luna ni siquiera respondió, Luan tenía bastante razón, la rockera no apoyaba en nada, entre veces llegaba borracha a la casa por las fiestas tan pesadas con sus supuestos amigos. En varias situaciones con la ropa rota en ciertos lados. Y claro, solo traga y traga.

La comediante volvió a tomar la caja amarilla y salió de allí dejando la puerta abierta. Se imaginó a su hermana fantasear por Lincoln, lo cual le causó un asco profundo. Y la plena necesidad de llamar urgentemente a un consultorio donde tuvieran terapeutas expertos en la materia de la psicología y conducta humana, no a un idiota que compró un título en línea. Con bastante desagrado bajó al piso uno de la residencia, donde se halló a su hermano con una multitud en la sala.

—Lincoln, ¿quienes son ellos? —le preguntó Luan.

—Pues son mis amigos, chicos, ella es Luan, una de mis hermanas mayores, la creadora del canal de la bromas —decía el el albino con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Hay Lincoln, no es necesario tantos títulos —dijo la castaña con algo de pena.

—¡Hola Luan! —saludaron los chicos en coro.

—Hehe, hola a ustedes —contestó ella mientras agitaba su mano.

—Oye Luan, ¿Me dices dónde está el señor cocos?

—Pues el Señor Cocos falleció hace mucho, gracias a cierta persona que le dejó caer encima la mesa de noche —hablaba Luan mientras dirigía sus palabras a Lincoln.

El albino de la vergüenza se tapó la cara con una parte de la camisa, mientras todos sus amigos movían la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, negando la tremenda estupidez que hizo, incluso Rusty colocó su mano en la frente, imaginando el momento exacto donde ocurrió el percance, hasta se rió de la pena ajena. Lincoln sin poderse "hacer el quite" tuvo que aceptar la culpa.

—Era día de limpieza, y su servidor dejó caer el mueble, aplastando al pobre muñeco y haciéndolo pedazos, casi lo deja como astillas.

—Hay que pendejo —dijo Stella.

—Es un mega pendejo —completó Luan con una sonrisa mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

—¡Luan ese vocabulario! —regañó a distancia la señora Loud.

—Perdón mamá, solo recordaba viejas experiencias.

—Viejas experiencias será, podrás tener 18 años pero aún te puedo lavar la boca con el cepillo del baño —amenazó.

—Okey mamá —cumplió Luan rodando los ojos.

—Entonces no hay señor cocos —dijo Lincoln.

—¿Y para qué quieres un muñeco?

—Proyecto escolar.

—Lo que pasa es que como grupo nos pudieron una tarea de presentar un show de comedia, cada uno tendremos que hacer una cosa chistosa o quedar en ridículo para hacer reír a los maestros y a casi toda la escuela, es la única materia que debemos salvar, ya todas las ganamos. —comunicaba Liam con algo de pena—. No sé si podrías ayudarnos.

Luan lanzó una risa burlona, que en efecto hizo enojar a su hermano menor, él trató de no hacerlo saber, para no incomodar a ninguno, la volvió a ver y la caja que llevaba la tenía en las escaleras con muchos adornos, Luan reposó su mano en el respaldo del sillón, e hizo que se relajara.

—Ay chicos, ustedes deben ganar ese concurso, créanme, si no pasan teatro está vez, no creo volver a verlos actuar, puedo ayudarles para esto.

—¡Por favor! —pidieron todos, hincándose. Incluso Lincoln.

Ya el albino no era el típico chico orgulloso que rechazaba la ayuda de todos cuando se la ofrecían, para estos días era mejor recibir la total ayuda posible. Ya que los exámenes de último bimestre se avecinaban.

—Okey, preparen todo —habló Luan, tocando sus manos, haciendo un clap.

* * *

—Claro mamá —habló una voz femenina, cansada y aburrida.

—¡Haz esa mierda ahora! —ordenó la mujer mayor de mal modo.

"Puta ya me estoy cansando de esta pisada" . Pensó Sam, pasando su mano por la frente, ya aburrida de esas situaciones. Su madre lanzaba una bola de humo de cigarrillo, mientras sonaba una botella de aguardiente en la mesa. El cabello rubio que tenía estaba despeinado, parecía una de las peores personas desalinieadas que podía existir. Aguantar con eso durante casi 2 años no era gracioso, cada vez los insultos y las peleas eran más fuertes, y el olor a alcohol era en realidad, asqueroso.

—¿Vas ha hacer la limpieza o qué? —preguntó aquella mujer de mal modo.

—Sí —respondió Sam, implorando que un rayo la partiera a la mitad.

Al encontrar la pala y la escoba, procedió a barrer debajo de aquella mugrienta mesa, hallando una cantidad increíble de vidrios quebrados, producto de una botella de ron que le fue lanzada hace unos días, con precaución levantó los pedazos de vidrio que se encontraban en el suelo, Y en su mente se aglomeraban una enorme cantidad de insultos hacia su progenitora, pero vaya mujer la que le tocó por madre. Al tener todos los pedazos de botella en la pala, los tiró al bote de la basura, como correspondía, y continuó barriendo, encontrando una enorme cantidad de colillas de cigarro, y alguno que otro condón roto, al ver todo esto le dio una enorme náusea, y quiso salir al bote de la basura a vomitar.

Por siguiente tuvo que levantar una y mil cosas, ropa sucia, platos sucios, ordenar su cuarto que estaba patas arriba, y seguir ordenando la casa, un destino el cual no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni porque hubiera sido la peor persona del mundo. Se recordó de las materias que adeudaba, y que debía ganar sí o sí, eso se veía muy complicado si tenía que ser la ama de casa desde temprano, por una parte sabía que era bueno, que no sería tan mantenida o maneta. Pero no era la forma.

Tras una larga hora de limpieza, vio toda la casa, y se sintió feliz, hasta quedarse recostada en el sofá principal de la casa, dejando de lado la escoba y la pala, en eso, un gato Barcino entró maullando y se coló en sus piernas, le hacía cosquillas con la cola, y le arañaba el jeans rasgado que llevaba.

—A ver michi, ¿Qué quieres? —dijo Sam, levantando la criatura—. ¿Tienes hambre mi gordo?

El gato sólo le maulló.

—Tomaré eso como un sí de michi. ¿Dónde dejaron tu comida?

Llevó cargado al felino, lo abrazó y le dio un besito en la frente, éste jugó con los cabellos de su dueña, lo dejó en el suelo mientras buscaba la comida con el concentrado, el gato imploraba con sus gemidos la comida, hasta que Sam le dejó algo en un pequeño traste de plástico donde decía "Danny"

—Come mi pequeño —dijo Sam, acariciando la espalda del animal.

_Crunch crunch crunch_*. Los dientes del felino partían en muchos ángulos las croquetas, mientras Sam buscaba con impaciencia el traste del agua, en eso, vio a su madre, con tres cigarros entre los labios, estos encendidos, al liberarlos, una bocanada de smog se visualizó, al igual que pudo sentirse el asfixiante olor, Sam tosió hacia otros lados, y agitó su mano cerca de la cara, para liberarse del ahogamiento. El gato gruñó y se puso arisco, con la peculiar pose de ataque.

—Mamá por favor, me estás *cof cof, asfixiando —habló Sam con la voz carraspeante.

—A mí me la pela, saca a esa porquería de aquí, no debería de estar haciendo nada en la cocina, gato mugroso.

—Mamá, ya por favor, ve a recostarte —sugirió la chica.

—Recostarme la chucha, ve a lavar el resto de la ropa, haragana.

Se levantó, tomó al animal de la cintura con los dos platos sostenidos por los dedos, llevaba el gato en medio del brazo, de mala gana salió del lugar, y se fue de allí, dirigiendo sus pasos al sótano, con mucha suerte pudo apretar el interruptor para encender la luz del cuarto, vio todo en orden por puro milagro. Al bajar de las escaleras dejó al animal a la par de estas, con su comida de al lado, y allí recordó que a los gatos les hacía mal el olor del detergente.

—Al peor lugar te traje Danny. —Dijo Sam, sentándose en el último escalón—. Sé que tú no hablas humano, ni yo hablo maullido.

Danny le maulló otra vez y la vio, y se acurrucó en su vientre. Le ronroneó con cariño el animal, con su pelaje suave haciéndole una tranquilidad inmensa. Esa cola esponjosa jugó en su muslo. Pero su otra pierna vibró, y un pequeño resplandor salió de ella. Revisó su teléfono, 255 mensajes eran de Lincoln Loud.

—Oh rayos, le apliqué el visto —pensó ella con pena.

Abrió la caja de las notificaciones, pensó que no iba a hallar nada, vio lo mayor, 23452 mensajes de WhatsApp, muchos de grupos, en especial aquellos stickers que resultaban ser una carga tediosa para todos los teléfonos. Con pereza vio todas: Escuela, Grupo de amigos de la primaria, otro de sus amigas, grupos sin sentido, grupos de memes, hasta que halló al final el apartado de Lincoln, que tenía agendado con un emoticono de cara riendo, y no por su nombre, sino por "El tipo que siempre me saca una sonrisa". Al abrir el chat, no vio stickers, vio una enorme fila de su nombre, así:

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sal_

_Sam*_

_/Me confundí, perdón_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sam_

_sAMMMM!!!_

_Sam_

Estuvo bajando por unos dos segundos más, halló algo extraño:

_Sabes, me sorprendiste hoy al taparme de los ojos. Gracias, en serio gracias._

Ella confundida lo volvió a leer unas dos veces más para cerciorarse, deslizó su dedo de esa misma forma hasta llegar en un lugar donde llegó un mensaje que sencillamente le pareció levantar muchísimo el ánimo.

_Te quiero_

Ella no evitó sonreír con mucha felicidad, no evitó apretar sus labios por lo contenta que se hallaba, y le contestó:

_Yo también te quiero Lincoln Loud_

* * *

**N.A: una disculpa por la tardanza de este capítulo, me he venido abajo con este proyecto. F**.

**Quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos usuarios mamadísimos que dejaron su heart, follow y review en el one shot lemon Luancoln "Noche Húmeda", gracias de verdad.**

De** antemano una disculpa por fallos garrafales ortográficos.**


	6. Capítulo 6

Sam sonrió, mientras el animalito se salía de sus piernas e iba a sentarse en el piso. Con rotunda gracia vio el resto de "Sam's" que iban en fila en su chat con Lincoln, aparecía que se conectó por última vez hace dos minutos, así que se arriesgó a enviarle un mensaje, corría el riesgo de ser ignorada durante horas. Minutos. A lo mejor y le podría contestar en el instante.

—Compa, ¿Cómo estás?

Se quedó esperando, apagó levemente la pantalla. Y el gato volvió a verla, se levantó y se acostó en su muslo derecho, y le ronroneó con cariño. La rubia pasó su mano por el lomo del animalito, acariciaba, rascaba, hacía de todo con el felino, y la ropa que quedaba para lavar era de su madre, no le prestó atención y acarició al minino otra y otra vez. Hasta que la vibración de su celular volvió.

—_Sam, no es por nada, pero, bueno, eres increíblemente hermosa, tan hermosa que no encuentro palabra existente en el diccionario._

—Lincoln Loud, influencer de Instagram, ¿me estás coqueteando?

—_Existe una alta posibilidad Sam Sharp. Lo existe. _

—No te imagino en una cita.

—_Imagina a un muchacho con cabellera de anciano tomando las manos de una muchacha de ojos celestes en medio de un atardecer. Justo. Allí._

—Me lo imagino y ha de ser el espectáculo más romántico del mundo, ni Shakespeare, ni Megan Maxwell se les ocurriría.

—_Pero se le puede ocurrir a Sam Sharp. _

—Jeje. Pueda ser mi pequeño amigo.

—_Me pongo romántico y tú te pones mamona.jpg_ Okey_, perdón por eso._

—JAJAJAJAJAJA. Esa chingadera no la quiero.jpg

—_Vaya forma de ingresar a la _Friendzone.

—¿Adivina como te tengo agendado Lincoln Loud?

—_¿Por mi nombre?_ _¿Algún apodo?_ _O "hermano de Luna Loud" _

—Mira

Le envió la captura de pantalla donde se veía el registro del número en WhatsApp: "El tipo que siempre me saca una sonrisa". La hora en la que aparecía conectado por última vez, el número, el cifrado, y la casilla de bloqueo y reporte. Claro, también la foto de perfil.

—_Es bastante raro que maneje bien una amistad contigo, deberías de mandarme a la fregada por tener 14 años. Y tú casi, ya sabes._

—No Lincoln, mientras la CIA no me espíe o me digas "estoy enamorado de ti" es más que suficiente.

—_Entiendo Sam Sharp, pero bueno, que se puede esperar de mi._

—Solo mentía jaja, tranquilo Linky.

—_Está bien Sam, voy a confiar en ti. Porque eres genial, de hecho, con mis amigos ya terminamos de estudiar y esas cosas, si quieres podemos hablar más._

—Estaría bien Lincoln, sabes, estoy aburrida, cansada, tengo ganas de estar molestando contigo.

—_Vaya declaración. _

—Ya ves compañero. Yo sé que todo puede cambiar.

—_Jeje._

* * *

La conversación siguió y siguió, se estuvieron haciendo bromas un tanto pesadas, y que tenían cierto toque de maldad. A ambos les gustaba hacerlo, pero decidieron dejarlo allí. Sam veía el gato, subía y bajaba las escaleras con impaciencia. Maullaba y gemía por lo aburrido que estaba. Sam lo tomó de la cintura y abrió levemente la puerta para dejarlo ir, el felino estaba tan agradecido que dio saltitos para después salir corriendo. Así que se quedó sola.

—_¿Y qué hacemos ahora Sam? _

—No lo sé compañero, tal vez... Mmh... ¡Hagamos una video llamada!

—_Vale, jalo._

—Eso sí, no te vayas a burlar de como ando, llegué a casa y era un desastre.

—_¿Y eso por qué Sam?_

—Te lo contaré: Mi mamá es alcohólica, también es adicta al tabaco y al LSD, y ya sabes cómo se ha de comportar conmigo, si te lo resumo en una palabra, sería mierda. Además, que probablemente podrían quitarnos la casa por la hipoteca, ando más preocupada yo que ella carajo.

—_Diablos Sam, estás muy jodida, me encantaría ayudarte._

—Ya dentro de unos meses será mi cumpleaños y veré a donde irme y que ella se vaya a la chingada por basura.

—_Eso espero Sam, si quieres podemos hacer la llamada otro día_.

—Hay que hacerla ahora Linc, yo sé lo que te digo.

—_Bueno, si insistes. _

Sam salió de la sala de chat y se dirigió a las llamadas, donde de inmediato apretó el botón de cámara en el chat de Lincoln. Estaba marcando. El primer pitido del aparato, nada. El segundo, nada. El tercero, nada. Sam mostró una cara algo molesta por eso, mejor decidió a ver otro lado, después el reloj, marcaba las 6:41, hasta que vio una cara cubierta por una capucha de colores, que después se levantaba y bailaba. Sam se rió por esto.

—Creo que ya estoy en línea, ¿no? —dijo Lincoln, quitándose unas gafas de sonrisas.

—Tuve que haberle tomado captura de pantalla a todo, te veías hilarante Linc —decía Sam, con su mano derecha cubriéndole la boca por las risas.

—Puedes instalar un grabador de pantallas, dime cuándo lo tengas y empezaré a bailar —dijo Lincoln, sonriendo.

—Espérame entonces Bro.

Sam salió con el botón del centro de la llamada, por alguna razón, la pantalla donde se llamaban se volvió muy pequeña. Y terminó instalando lo primero que halló. Configuró todo lo que restaba, y le apareció la notificación emergente de la grabación lista.

—Okey Lincoln Loud, puedes empezar en tres, dos, uno...

—¿Ya? —preguntó el muchacho.

—¡Ya!

La chica grabó desde el otro lado los movimientos alocados y el extraño baile que hacía Lincoln, era un _freestyle_ combinado con _twerk_. Claro que la capucha no se bajaba y mucho menos el volumen de las risas de Sam, pasó un minuto de improvisación, la rubia estaba tan feliz por ver a un chico de 14 bailar de una forma tan especial y única.

—¿Escuchas electrónica o algo así? —le preguntó la muchacha, apretando el stop en el círculo.

—Un poco la verdad, pero si me pides bailar un vals o algo así, la riego, soy pero pésimo —dijo Lincoln mientras se quitaba la capucha y se sentaba en la típica silla gamer.

—Tienes tu cuarto bien equipado —le dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

—No es nada la verdad, aquí es donde Clyde y yo grabamos, es humilde la verdad. Sólo tenemos, a ver... —decía Lincoln, mientras tomaba el mouse y lo movía en distintas direcciones—. Tenemos 2179 suscriptores, suena poco, pero esas 2179 personas ven nuestras ocurrencias y les gusta.

—Que bien Lincoln, ¿podrías mandarme el enlace?

—Claro, te lo enviaré por Messenger.

Otra notificación salió, era el mensaje que contenía el link. Lo ignoró mientras tanto para seguir la llamada.

—Te dejaré en visto por el momento, a ver, cuéntame Lincoln, ¿Cómo has estado después de mi susto? —le preguntó ella.

—He estado feliz, aunque si me llegó a afectar un poco porque me llevo mal con un tipo —dijo Lincoln—. Pero tranquila, estoy bien. El tipo ese me molesta por tener el pelo blanco.

—Es que no se puede quedar bien con nadie Linky, a mí me molestaban por los ojos celestes, más las chicas que los tienen castaños, es raro la verdad. Tal vez somos unos raros.

—Ay Sam, jaja —rió.

—Tal vez serias un gran Jack Frost —dijo ella mientras le veía en la pantalla.

—¿Será? —preguntó el joven.

—A ver, enjuaga tu cabello, como si te estuvieras bañando —indicó

—Claro —dijo él, acomodando la capucha de la sudadera en sus ojos, dejando su cabello al lado derecho.

Procedió a darle unas vueltas al pelo con gracia, lo revolvía, lo jalaba y al final quedó extraño, parado y sumamente desordenado. Sam quedó con un brillo en los ojos increíble. Sonrió. Así de sencillo. El cabello de Lincoln había quedado enchinado, con muchos mechones de lado. Una sonrisa sincera salió de los labios del albino.

—¿Y cómo quedé Sam? —preguntó el albino, haciendo de lado izquierdo toda su melena.

—Quedaste... ¡Increíble Lincoln! ¡Te ves tan natural y único! Oh Dios, no tengo palabras —dijo Sam, sintiendo buena parte de su vientre apretarse al igual que su pecho.

—Gracias... —se sonrojó Lincoln ante el alago.

—Jejeje, eres tan especial Lincoln, tal vez muchos te lo hayan dicho, pero esto si sale de acá, mira, de acá —dijo la rubia mientras se tocaba esa parte.

—Me lo han dicho una o dos veces, pero, esta si se sintió especial, y lo siento así.

—Lo sé albino —sonrió Sam, viendo la pantalla, le bajó el brillo para no dañar sus ojos—. Y no es por ser metiche en tu vida, pero, ¿Has tenido novia?

—No Sam, no he tenido una relación estable, porque, antes, pues... No sé cómo decirlo, ahh —dijo el muchacho, viendo hacia arriba, era obvio que algo malo sucedió.

—Amm, Linc, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Sam preocupada.

—Sí, me siento bien.

Mentira.

—Creo que no debí preguntarlo —dijo Sam mientras hacía una cara de angustia.

—Te voy a contar: desde chico yo no fui alguien popular, mucho menos sabía defenderme, todo el bendito tiempo donde estudié antes fue el epicentro de lo que puedan ser mis peores versiones de mí, me hicieron bullying por el cabello blanco, me insultaban diciendo "viejo, viejito, ven, ven, siéntate" ¿Qué crees que pasaba? —exclamó el albino mientras trataba de no romperse en sus palabras. Sam por su parte, negó con la cabeza ante las palabras del albino—. Me ocurría una broma pesada donde había comida putrefacta o algo mucho peor.

Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras desviaba su mirada. Quería contenerse.

—Fue ese momento donde tomé la desición de cerrarme, no podía hacer nada conmigo mismo, por lo menos hasta que la primaria acabó —concluyó conteniendo una gran carga de emociones y no podía creer que le relataría todo eso que sufrió a su amiga más cercana.

—Ay no Lincoln —masculló Sam, conmovida ante el relato de su amigo, jamás pensó que su interés y curiosidad le provocaría un corrompimiento emocional al muchacho. De alguna forma se sintió culpable—. Cuánto lo siento, no creí que mi pregunta te pudiera afectar —decía mientras trataba de buscar la mirada del albino.

—Aún falta mi querida Sam Sharp —retomó su mirada algo enrojecida, cada vez le costaba más poder contener todas las emociones—. Fuí una persona débil, digo, inclusive las chicas se agarraron contra mí, y hasta admito, que cometí uno de los peores errores de mi vida, pues terminé enamorándome de una de mis acosadoras, una completa idiotez de mi parte.

El ambiente se sentía cada vez más tenso y algo incómodo. Sam no podía negar lo entristecida que estaba, lo que quería hacer muy dentro de sí era darle un profundo y cálido abrazo a su amigo. Hacerle sentir, que no estaba solo.

—Ella me terminó humillando en público, eso hizo que me cerrara ante todos —respiró brevemente y continuó su relato—. Pueda ser que el verdadero Lincoln Loud, ese chico de cabellos blancos que gran parte de su vida terminaría marginándose por un gran tiempo, esté allí. Ése mismo chico pueda estar hablando contigo, permanece en el lugar más incógnito y recóndito de "Tristelandia".

No pudo contenerse más, soltó una lágrima y otra, y otra conforme cada recuerdo penoso e hiriente se reproducía en su subconsciente. Sus ojos se dilataron y siguieron soltando esas pequeñas gotas de pena y amargura. Tal vez se podía ver su rostro partirse en tres mitades por las lágrimas. Pero la mano fuerte impidió.

—Ay Lincoln, te hice llorar, no sabes lo mal que me siento.

—Tranquila Sam —respiró hondo Lincoln—. Quería desahogarme, tenía que hacerlo algún día con alguien, pudo haber sido con mis hermanas, con mis padres a medianoche, con Clyde incluso, pero lo hice contigo, vaya logro al que he llegado —dijo el albino, pasando sus dedos por debajo de los párpados, retirando sus lágrimas levemente.

—En serio me siento mal por ti, no me gusta ver que la gente que quiero demasiado sufra, perdóname.

—No tienes porque pedirme perdón, has hecho que Linky, el chico oculto en ese rincón oscuro salga y te diga "¡hola!"

—Soy bien tonta por hacerte sentir mal —dijo la rubia apenada.

—Lincoln Loud real está ahora aquí gracias a ti.

Sam sonrió. Al igual que el chico.

* * *

Algo que Luna detestaba era la soledad, aunque su guitarra acústica entonaba una melodía triste. Con algo de cansancio encima le hizo recostarse en la cama de Luan. Ella hacía unas compras con su padre como lo solía hacer siempre. Dejando el instrumento de lado, se precipitó a no pensar en Lincoln, claro que no lo obtuvo, incluso su mente de chica le hizo imaginarse una escena donde ella era cariñosamente besada por el albino, mientras éste se sentaba en su entrepierna, no veía si en su fantasía Lincoln estaba con si pijama o en ropa normal. Su mente le mintió.

—Debo ir al médico, Luan puede decirle algo a mis padres, y no, no quiero alejarme de él.

Decidió tomar la manta de Luan y cubrirse un poco su cuerpo. Tenía frío. Además que necesitaba un abrazo. En sus penurias, vio alguien entrar.

—¿Luna? ¿Te acostaste en mi cama? —le preguntó la voz femenina, más conocida para ella.

—Sí Luan, me levanto si quieres descansar.

—No no no, quédate allí, descansa un poco si es lo que necesitas, dormiré arriba hoy —dijo la castaña.

—Gracias

—Y perdóname por ser muy mala persona en la tarde, sé que tienes unos problemas contigo y tus sentimientos, voy a ayudarte —ofreció Luan, acercándose a su hermana, mientras se sentaba en el costado.

—Tranquila, me lo merecía —dijo Luna, tomando su guitarra, dejándola en el respaldo de la cama—. Soy mensa, en todos modos, ¿El mundo qué puede esperar de mí?

—Hey, bueno, creo que necesitas un abrazo —dijo Luan, con una sonrisa.

La castaña la abrazó, no quiso llorar ante eso, así que mejor decidió pensar en cosas alegres. En cosas las cuales su mente no se destruyera.

—Gracias por estar conmigo hermana.

—Mañana veré donde consigo el número de mi psicólogo, y reservo una cita.

—Está bien.

* * *

**NA: un agradecimiento a GOWSENBERG por las ideas para este capítulo. Es un escritor en Wattpad el cual tiene talento. También vayan a seguirlo, hace muy buenos fanfics.**

**Si pudiesen compartir esta historia con sus amigos o familiares, estaría muy agradecido.**

**Una disculpa por los horrores ortográficos.**


	7. DOMINGO

Sam descansaba en su cama, era el último día del fin de semana, así que iba a disfrutarlo. Los rayos del sol se colaron por su ventana, y terminaron pegándole en el rostro. Por reacción, se terminó cubriendo más la cara con la sobrefunda. Era su día especial y no quería levantarse.

El sol parecía no lograrlo, alguien más lo hizo. Su gato que se le sentó en la cara.

—Umm, Danny, por favor —le suplicó la rubia al gato.

El felino solamente maulló, y empezó a rasgar el cobertor y parte de su pijama. Sam algo irritada se levantó y vio a su amada mascota morderle la ropa, para después morderle el tobillo.

—¿Tienes hambre mi amorsh? —preguntó la chica, quien tomaba al animalito.

Meow meow meow.

Fue lo único que salió de la boca del gato.

—Creo que sí mi niño, es hora de darte tu comida —habló ella, saliendo de la cama.

Tocó el piso con sus pies, lo halló frío, se contrajo de la incomodidad y por instinto. El gato continuaba maullando, tenía hambre el pobre animal. Sam buscaba y buscaba por todos lados el plato de comida del felino, hasta encontrarlo debajo de la cama. Lo tuvo que sacar y verlo con pelusa.

—Está sucio. ¿Ves Danny? —dijo Sam, mostrando el trasto. De por sí, el gato hizo algo de esfuerzo para alzarse y tratar de comer. Ya conocía su lugar de alimento—. Ay mijo, espera, me estás arañando.

No tuvo otra opción de dejar al animal en el suelo, mientras buscaba la comida. Salió de su habitación, para encontrar algo grotesco, la ropa interior manchada de saber ni qué de su madre. Y a ella tirada en el suelo semidesnuda.

—Vieja ésta, como me cae de mal —dijo Sam, rodeando el poco espacio que quedaba en el corredor, para encontrar la bolsa de comida, algo regada por el suelo. Se enojó—. ¡Diablos!

Se agachó para recoger las croquetas, las tuvo que barrer incluso. Que manera de iniciar el día. El resto de la bolsa se mantenía acostado, abierto. Lo examinó, y mordió un poco de la comida para ver que no estuviese aguada. Lo estaba. Un poco.

—Bien, por lo menos no tiene cosas asquerosas —recordó lo de la última vez. Inexplicable.

Tuvo que tomar el plato del minino y limpiarlo con un poco de aguas residuales que se hallaban en el fregadero. Al estar ya limpió, depositó comida para gato en el trasto, dejándolo en el suelo, el gato se acercó de inmediato a comer. Ella se sentó y quedó contemplando a su mascota comer y comer con gran voracidad.

—Ay mi niño, es tan lindo.

Crunch, Crunch, Crunch, así sonaban las croquetas que se rompían en su hocico al partirlas con los colmillos. Sam pensó que era lo mejor darle un poco de agua, así que en otro trastecito le dejó agua. Como si fuese algo normal o automático, el gato tragaba el agua con su lengua, sonando gorgoteos leves.

—Me encantaría que alguien comprendiera de verdad mi situación, amigos casi no tengo. Podría decir que Lincoln es uno de esos, al igual que Luna —decía la rubia, algo triste por su deprimente situación—. Danny, tal vez no me entiendas, pero tú eres ahora la razón por la que no me gusta llorar en las noches por ésta vil desgracia.

El felino levantó su cabeza y le lanzó un tierno y entristecedor maullido, aunque no fuesen la misma especie, él comprendía la congoja de su dueña, en más de alguna ocasión el pudo oír las pestes que le echaba su madre, y cómo no oírlas cuando son gritos que literalmente pueden servir como despertador —uno muy feo por cierto—.

Sam mordió sus labios, tal vez necesitaba a su padre, o en su defecto algún novio que la hiciera sentirse amada y protegida. Ella no quería aceptar que se sentía deprimida. El gato al final terminó su comida y agua. Y en recompensa, se le acercó a Sam y restregó todo su pequeño y peludo cuerpo en su tobillo, adornado con una pulsera, representaba otra cosa, eso se sabía, pero no se consideraba de esas mujeres. Solo la mantenía allí, porque sí, porque quería. Además, ya casi cumplía la mayoría de edad y podría hacer lo que se le pegara la regalada gana. En ese plan iba incluido su escape de casa. El gato ronroneó.

—Ay cariño, ¿Estás llenito? —le preguntó Sam a su linda y esponjosa mascota.

Meow.

—Bien, quédate aquí mi hermoso gatito pinto —aceptó la chica, acariciando la panza de éste. El gato se relajó, y optó por echarse en sus piernas delgadas.

Siguió con las caricias, ella estaba metida en su mundo. A no ser por el tono quisquilloso, irritante y disparejo de una llamada entrante, gimió molesta y tuvo que dejar a un lado al animalito, se fue caminando a otro lado de la casa, mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación una vez más. Al revisar el contacto, vio que era Lincoln.

—_Buenos días Sam Sharp. ¿Cómo amaneciste?_ —fue el primer mensaje del albino.

—Buenos días Loud, ¿Todo bien? ¿Todo correcto? —mencionó ella en la ocasión.

—_Sí, y yo que me alegro _—explicó él—. _¿Cómo durmió la chica de mis sueños?_

—Me imagino que bien Linc, yo dormí bien, aunque mi gatito me despertó poniéndome su cola en mi cara —dijo ella, omitiendo la verdadera palabra.

—_Hablaba de ti Sam Sharp_ —mencionaba Lincoln Loud con algo de pena—. _En serio_.

—Ahh, bueno, pues, estoy cansada, harta, hasta la chingada por esta mamá que tengo, creo que hice algo muy malo de niña y lo estoy pagando ahora mismo, estoy harta, harta harta harta harta —repetía Sam molesta, abrumada de tanto que había ocurrido, incluso una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla por la frustración.

—_Lo siento demasiado Sam, en serio, no quería molestarte con éstas cosas. Lo siento_ —Se disculpaba Lincoln.

—No es tu culpa amiguito. No tienes la culpa de que yo haya quedado en una familia de mierda —le dijo ella con cansancio—. ¿Qué puedes contarme amiguito?

—_Bueno, acabo de levantarme, y pensé que llamándote iba a hacerte el día, no fue lo mejor que se me puso ocurrir en este momento_ —hablaba Lincoln con algo de pesar en su voz. Se notaba apagada y muy cansada—. _Y pues, allí, casual. Espero que resuelvas pronto esté horrendo problema Sam._

—Gracias Lincoln, haces que este infierno deje de arder por unos momentos con esto. En especial con tus llamadas y con lo atento que eres —daba ella su agradecimiento cordial. Era increíble lo que ambos podían hacer, hacían que un día de porquería cambiara a algo hermoso.

—_Teamo_ —susurró con suavidad el albino, de manera rápida y precipitada. Sin medir la consecuencia de tan estúpido acto.

—¿Qué dijiste Lincoln Loud? —preguntó Sam confundida.

—_Nada en serio Sam, nada _—confirmó el Albo con algo de miedo.

—Bueno, pudo haber sido mi imaginación jugándome una broma muy mala, de por si, si lo dijiste tú y no lo aceptas, pues fue lindo, recalco, puedo estar mal de la cabeza con tanto estrés que tengo que manejar ésta semana entrante con lo de las notas y buscar un nuevo hogar. O por lo menos un lugar donde pueda trabajar para alquilar un apartamento de mala muerte donde al fin pueda descansar. Créeme Loud que esto de estar soportando a una alcohólica, rayando en prostituta y drogadicta no es una cosa bonita. Me da tanta vergüenza aceptar que necesito un abrazo... Ahora mismo.

De allí su voz se rompió. Se pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea la voz femenina de Sam lloriqueando, aquel ardor y nudo en la garganta se incrementó en ambos, ¿La vida debía de ser tan desgraciada para pasarles esto? Ella apenas tenía 17 años y tenía que aguantar estas jodidas situaciones. Aunque amara mucho a su gato él no podía ayudarla.

Lincoln Loud solo tuvo que oír en la bocina del teléfono los incesantes suspiros y jadeos de Sam, era una tortura psicológica fuerte, hiriente, por completo indeseable, más por él que detestaba ver que la gente sufriera y ver que no podía ayudar, esa fría impotencia lo enojaba.

—_Sam, tranquila. Si quieres puedo ir a tu casa ahora mismo para que hablemos o que miremos qué hacer, no te conozco mucho pero quiero ayudarte, no me gusta verte o oírte sufrir_ —le decía Lincoln con una pesadez en su voz. También se le rompía la voz.

—No Linc, no te metas en algo en lo cual sabes que no puedes dar una solución, disculpa porque te lo diga así, pero es la verdad.

—_¿Quieres hablar mejor? _—le proponía.

—Claro Linky. Tal vez eso me ayude a sentirme mejor.

* * *

Pasaron casi dos horas hablando, aunque se cortó por un rato largo para que el albino pudiera desayunar, claro, esos minutos fueron una eternidad para Sam y su destructiva desazón que le llenó la mente de pensamientos absurdos y casi irreales e infantiles. Estaba a un lado de su cuarto, y abrazaba sus piernas, hasta que sonó el teléfono una vez más. Contestó alegre.

—Llegaste —. Dijo Sam esperanzada.

—_Sí, ya comí algo, ¿Tú ya desayunaste Sam?_

—Para nada Lincoln, estoy tan deprimida que hasta el hambre se me fue a la fregada —pasó su mano debajo del cachete para limpiar una lágrima que de forma involuntaria salió.

—_Ay no Sam, es malo eso. No me gustaría verte con una horrible gastritis o úlcera, créeme que esas enfermedades son muy dolorosas y varios me han comentado que tanto es el malestar que han dejado de comer muchas cosas las cuales nosotros comemos a diario_ —advertía el albino.

—Pito. Voy a estar bien Linky, en serio, te lo prometo —esquivó Sam la advertencia.

—_No puedo esperar demasiado Sam, iré a tu casa para que hablemos, ¿Okey?_

—Bien, como digas albino loquito.

—_Bueno, te veo luego._

—Bye.


	8. Capítulo 7

El albino juntaba todo lo necesario de alimentos para llevárselos a Sam, todo lo que fuese de cocción rápida, sin resongar. Hasta su padre le preguntó si realmente se dedicaría a la cocina o iba hacer el almuerzo, pero en todas las opciones el albino negó. Se tuvo que idear una excusa perfecta para sustraer todo eso de la alacena, así que se le ocurrió pronunciar la idea de que iban a ser para la caridad.

—Es algo muy noble de tu parte Lincoln —le felicitó su madre, acariciándole los cabellos-. Me alegra que te preocupes por el prójimo.

—No es nada má, iré a dejar esto a la iglesiairé a dejar esto a la iglesia, ya que hay una recolección de víveres para enviarlos a algún lugar, y después regresó, aunque estoy pensando si me quedo en el almacén a buscar un nuevo micrófono.

—¿para qué querrías un micrófono? -le preguntó su padre confundido.

—Lo necesito... Para las entrevistas, y para la grabación de un pequeño clip que nos pidieron en la escuela; nada más —volvió a mentir el chico, su nerviosismo muy notorio era, en especial por aquellas inexplicables gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente.

El nuevo micrófono le serviría para grabar con mejor calidad el audio para sus videos, ya que por un comentario en un directo que había hecho la semana pasada, le dijeron que el audio se escuchaba fatal, distorsionado, tapado, y rompe oídos. Así que debía hacer algo ya.

—Bueno, espero y tengas el dinero suficiente para adquirirlo, porque ahora no tengo ni un céntimo para darte —se disculpó el castaño, que pasaba en la esponja sobre un plato de porcelana.

—No tengas problema papá, he ahorrado lo suficiente para que al fin lo compre yo solo —dijo el albino, metiendo el último sobre de comida en medio de su mochila. La tomó de una manga y se la colocó en la espalda—. Bien en una hora y media vuelvo.

—Pero Lincoln, la iglesia está a media hora de aquí.

—Les dije lo del micro, no me voy a perder. ¿Okey?

—Está bien hijo.

El albino llegó a la puerta y se despidió de los que se hallaban presentes en la sala agitando su mano y voz. La otra la llevó al picaporte de la puerta, para girarlo y al fin poder ver la libertad, al estar afuera, vio el cielo celeste, su corazón se llenó de una paz y alegría inmensa, más por saber que iba a ocurrir un encuentro con Sam, más alegre no se podía encontrar. Dio los primeros pasos en las gradas de su casa, tropezándose con el segundo escalón, su pie se fue de lado, y se dobló con poca suavidad el tobillo, haciendo que gritara.

—Vamos, no es tiempo para errores.

Se enderezó a lo bruto, para lo demostrar dolor, colocó sus manos en las mangas de la mochila, sin antes ver el reloj en las muñeca de su mano que le indicaba las 10 de la mañana con 16 minutos y 36 segundos. Sin pensarlo, se predispuso a caminar.

* * *

Ya llegando al final de la ciudad, descubrió que la ubicación de la casa de su amiga Sam quedaba en un barrio sumamente pobre, hasta la bolsa de basura que quedaba allí se estaba degradando, era inaceptable que el gobierno local no se pusiera a pensar en reiteradas veces en el arreglo de ese barrio de plebe. Tuvo que sacar su teléfono inventar en gps la ubicación que había buscado, incluso, le sacó el anuncio de que se encontraba muy cerca de su destino. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió enviarle un mensaje a la rubia de ojos celestes.

**Hey, Sam, ya llegué. **

Visto.

No existió algo más duro que eso.

Tuvo que ignorar aquello, guardar el aparato en su bolsillo y ver las casas con la pintura sucia, llegando al extremo de que incluso la azul de una no se podía percibir o diferenciar por el negro de la mugre. Vio a sus lados, y siguió con su pequeña caminata.

Caminar por ese terreno, le recordó a una escena de Maze Runner. Era tan idéntico aquel desolado y casi abandonando lugar. No se le sería impactante encontrarse con un drogadicto refugiándose detrás de una caja con desechos farmacéuticos. Además que encontró uno que otro casquillo de bala en el suelo, por lo tanto que se trataba de la zona oscura de Royal Woods.

Continuó la caminata, hasta escuchar que su teléfono emitía una notificación.

Has llegado a tu destino.

Lincoln vio una casa de color blanco enfrente suyo. La puerta era de metal, y un extrañísimo color negro. Al ver la dirección, se percató de que esa era la residencia de la rubia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tocó el timbre.

Ding Dong.

Se quedó esperando durante unos minutos para que Sam saliera a su encuentro, solo encontró una bolsa de frituras en la puerta, la sacó con el pie, y vio la puerta abrirse. Su corazón se volvió loco, nuevamente veía la figura de Sam, su hermosa piel blanca y sus ojos celestes, hasta que la voz le llamó su atención.

—¿Lincoln? ¡Viniste! —ella chucheó contentísima, su rostro reflejaba el alivio de una agonía pura—. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

—Te dije que no te iba a fallar.

Se abrazaron con sumo cariño, aunque el albino tuvo que colocarse de puntillas para poder alcanzar el cuello de la rubia, quién le superaba una cabeza en altura. Casi sus labios se cruzaron, pero no les importó este gesto, parecía más importarle a ambos el abrazo. Sam sentía su alma llena de vida y de gozo, su albino, su mejor amigo albino estaba enfrente suyo.

—Estoy tan feliz, pasa, está algo desordenado y sucio... Pero... Es parte de esto, de mi vida —se disculpaba de antemano la muchacha ante el desorden descomunal y desproporcionado de su casa.

—Tranquila Sam, yo entiendo por lo que pasas. Hasta yo me sentiría igual con esta situación —comprendía Lincoln.

—Bueno, gracias por entender amigo —dijo la muchacha, siguiendo su caminar a la cocina.

El chico observaba las paredes sucias, algunas manchas eran provocadas por comida, otras por la longevidad que mantenía esta casa, y otras debido a las vomitadas de la madre de Sam por el exceso del alcohol. Y tuvo que toparse casualmente con una prenda femenina erótica en el suelo, la ignoró pero al mismo tiempo le llenó de inseguridad y vergüenza, aunque lo negara. Veía a Sam cubierta por su pijama de color celeste de nubes, se veía tierna, hermosa, y más por marcar levemente su ropa interior. Sus caderas se mostraban apetitosas, sin duda alguna el albino sintió aquello elevarse por un momento, debió ocultarlo.

—¿Y qué traes allí? -le cuestionó Sam.

Lo mal pensó.

—Traje lo necesario. Pan, salchichas, galletas —recitaba nervioso el muchacho.

—Bueno, yo no tengo casi nada, excepto que quieras un tazón de croquetas de mi gato —ofrecía el alimento del animal doméstico.

—Con miel estarían deliciosas —siguió el juego el joven Loud.

—No en serio. Tienen un sabor a cartón mojado pero a mí me gustó, jaja —reía la chica, llevando sus manos hacia su vientre cubierto por una camiseta de color blanco. La cual dejaba ver una parte de sus atributos femeninos.

—Yo solo he comido sandwich con chucrut. ¡Amo el chucrut! —habló el muchacho con una sonrisa amplia conservada en sus finos labios.

—¿Te gusta el chucrut? —le preguntó Sam impresionada.

—Oh claro. Si quiero ser feliz que alguien me de chucrut —respondió a la cuestionante—; no sé cómo es que hay gente que lo odia o que no le gusta, si es lo máximo.

—Por mi parte soy alérgica a la col y al repollo, no puedo ni siquiera olerlos porque me dan unos ataques impresionantes.

—Ay Sam, y yo que planeaba darte uno de mis sándwiches, pero con lo que me estás diciendo es mejor que me lo devore camino a casa, y dime, ¿no ha ocurrido nada malo con tu madre hasta ahora?

—Pues, mientras dormía me imagino que se emborrachó. Es una viva mierda eso Linky, en serio, soportarla es el sinónimo de adquirir el infierno en modo premium y gratuito —Sam reflejó una molestia y enojo enorme—. Ya estoy cansada. Fue demasiado lo que me hizo ella.

—¿Hubo alguna razón para que ella fuese así? —preguntó el albino preocupado.

Sam respiró profundamente, y cerraba sus ojos. Al exhalar Lincoln Loud esperó lo peor.

—Mi padre murió en un accidente de avión. Hasta el momento me han dicho que fueron por fallas en las turbinas; bueno, mi madre al enterarse de que ese vuelo colapsó, se volvió loca, apenas tenía 5 años, y mi hermanito acababa de nacer. Ella se mantuvo o quiso fingir ser fuerte para no verme llorar, pero era imposible, mi padre era algo de mí —explicó ella. Al final de eso su voz se empezó a fracturar—. Era un gran tipo el viejo, ya no está conmigo, y por si eso fuera poco, a mi hermanito le detectaron leucemia, falleció al poco tiempo. No sabes lo devastada que estábamos ambas.

—Ay no...

—Mi mamá no aguantó demasiado, para ese entonces ya tenía 8 años. Veía que se la pasaba llorando, llegaba del trabajo sumamente exhausta, renunció. Nos mudábamos constantemente, un día estaba en California, el otro en Nueva York, al siguente en Nueva Orleans, y un tiempo después decidió quedarse un año en Canadá. Por eso es que no hice amigos, estuve cerrada en una increíble depresión, intenté suicidarme varias veces pero pensé en mi mamá. No podía hacerle pasar otro sufrimiento por el que deba ser la causa de su muerte, y parejas, pues, he tenido una, solo jugó Conmigo, y no no es para que me tengas lástima Loud, solo te lo cuento porque es necesario, y ni llorar me hará tener la vida especial y única que tuve. Nada lo hará de hecho —culminó el relato.

—Siento demasiado lo que pasó con tu familia Sam, en serio. No sabía que iba a hacerte recordar todo esto, en serio lo lamento —dio su sincera disculpa el chico.

—No es necesario hacerlo Lincoln, mira, es algo que pasa, por desgracia es una ruleta rusa, y a mi familia le tocó desmoronarse desde su base —dijo ella con un tono levemente cansado y lastimado. Le dolía aceptar todo eso.

—Bueno Sam.

Hubo un pequeño e incómodo silencio, claro que no afectó mucho debido a la rápida interacción que se debían tener.

—¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar? —preguntó el chico.

La de cabellos dorados sonrió ante la cuestionante del Albo.

—Bueno, un pan quemado sería lo ideal, pero no hay tostadora ni pan.

—Hablo en serio.

—Bien, hazme un huevo estrellado.

—Como ordenes.

* * *

Por un instante tuvo que pensar que mantener esa estúpida sonrisa iba a hacer cambiar esa atmósfera de tristeza, soledad e infornunio en la que vivía Sam. Qué ingenuo. La muchacha estaba sentada en una silla a la par de la mesa, mientras veía a su gatito pasar, con una serie de bramidos y alaridos, los cuales eran un llamado a su dueña. San tuvo la bondad de recoger al gato y ponerlo en sus piernas, mientras que el animal contento le ronroneaba con mucha felicidad.

—Hey Linc, mira a mi gato. Se llama Danny.

—Aww, qué lindo, yo también tengo un gato, se llama Cliff, y le encanta arañar cosas, en especial mis brazos —le explicaba el albino, dejaba el sartén de lado y le mostraba la última cortada que el felino le había dado—. ¿Ves? Es casi una bestia.

—Ay, lo peor es que esos zarpazos son enconosos, cuesta demasiado la recuperación de ellos, por suerte este niño no me ha hecho eso, aparte de sentarse en mi cara —decía mientas le jugaba su cola.

Sam tocó el brazo de Lincoln, aún tenía la marca de las garras del gato. Después Danny se le lanzó a él para que lo acariciara. Él entendió que el gato quería lanzarse para aruñarlo, pero comprendió que solo deseaba que lo cargara. Le acarició su cabecita, era muy suave, y su pelaje Pardo era único.

—Es un nene hermoso, ¿Quién es un nene hermoso? ¿Ah? ¿Quién es un nene hermoso? —le hablaba Lincoln Loud al gato.

Meow.

La onomatopeya del felino indicó al albino el estado del mismo, muy feliz con su presencia, el mismo animal notaba cuando su dueña o demás personas que estuviesen a su alrededor se hallaban en un estado de felicidad inmensa o pura. Se quedó el el regazo del joven por unos minutos, ronroneaba.

—Terminaré el desayuno, tú cuida a mi pequeñín —le dijo Sam mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la estufa.

—Me está mordiendo la camisa —alegó Lincoln.

—Él así es, una buena parte de mi ropa está mordida y o arañada por él, es un muchachito bien travieso, pero lo quiero —respondió Sam con una sonrisa.

—Eso veo Sam.

Al final quedaron los desayunos terminados. Los dos tuvieron que sentarse en la misma silla, Sam del lado derecho, Lincoln del izquierdo, nunca uno encima del otro, ¿Qué clase de error iba a ser ése? Además, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la timidez y por el nerviosismo que los unía y al mismo tiempo los alejaba. Quisieron estar un poco más únicos, pero la silla no daba para más.

—Oye Lincoln, te quedó rico el desayuno —elogió la muchacha el trabajo y esfuerzo del generoso y tierno gesto del albo.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció.

—Serías un gran chef si te lo propusieras —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa suave y tierna.

—Bueno, es producto de que mi padre me mete a la cocina una vez a la semana, me enseña todo lo que hace en ese momento, y me dice cómo se prepara, creo que sí tengo potencial.

—Claro que lo tienes. Yo solo sé que el cereal va antes de la leche —lanzó Sam su argumento.

—Te equivocas Sam Sharp. Va primero el tazón donde pondrás el cereal y la leche —le corrigió Lincoln, con su personalidad de chat.

—Ay, cierto, que ilusa, jeje.

Ambos unieron miradas, los ojos brillaron, con una sonrisa tranquila mantuvieron el juego vivo por unos segundos, después pudieron haber roto el momento, pero por algo, no lo hicieron, Lincoln dejó el plato en la mesa, Sam le siguió, y los dos pudieron sentir un alivio en sus mentes, pero algo revolverse en sus estómagos, los dos buscaron sus manos y las llevaron a las del otro, por primera vez las sintieron, las dos ocultaban una capa de sudor la cual dejaba ver lo nerviosos que estaban, sus rostros, quisieran o no, reflejaban algo esperado. Como si estuviesen esperando el roce suave, tímido y mentalmente desgarrador de sus extremidades. Ahora sentían un nudo en la garganta.

—Lincoln... Con lo que me comentaste ayer, ¿has dado tu primer beso? —le cuestionó la joven.

—Sí, ya lo he dado, pero, uff, que desastroso fue, ya te imaginarás lo torpe que fui, el miedo que mantenía dentro y lo encarcelados que estaban mis sentimientos al hacerlo, simplemente fue un error épico —le contó el chico su experiencia—. Parece chiste pero es anécdota.

—El de todos fue así Linc, hasta el mío, fue muy, ah, en ese caso asqueroso.

—Comprendo.

Los dos no pudieron evitar verse. Aunque sus miradas reflejaran la mayor tristeza del mundo, había una pequeña chispita en sus interiores brotar, esa misma que no habían sentido desde hace demasiado tiempo con alguien, esa misma que les provocaba desvelos, y aveces excitación. Fue algo que no habían pedido. Más valía no haber iniciado en eso.

Sin algún cruce de palabras, los dos cerraron los ojos,.y como si fuese por magnetismo, se empezaron a acercar, a sentirse más cerca del cielo por así decirlo. Si ellos no se equivocaban y resultaba ser cierto, enamorarse tardaba 4 minutos. Y todo ocurría con los ojos o con un simple recuerdo inexistente que el cerebro trabajaba.

Se estaban insertando en un mundo desconocido, en un espacio de sus vidas que debían encontrar.

Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron. Sus alientos comenzaron a acalorarse, de repente los pechos de ambos se sintieron cerca, y hasta escucharon el latido de sus corazones por lo silencioso que era. Lincoln inhaló el olor a sudor femenino de Sam, sabía rancio, aunque la mezcla con un perfume suave le daba un toque especial, aquel que sintió un día de verano.

Sam por su parte llegó a sentir un poco la mezcla del sabor de los labios de Lincoln, un olor algo fuerte debido a la comida que hace un momento decidieron consumir. Aún así, hubo algo en él que le llamó su atención, al abrir con ligereza sus ojos observó unos labios rojizos, que bien podían indicar virginidad bucal, los deseó. Así de sencillo.

—L...l.. Lincoln —lo llamó la rubia.

—¿Sí? —contestó a su llamado.

Un jadeo resonó cerca, los dos podían sentir algo acercarse a sus frentes, algo que le brindaría un gran apoyo o incluso su autodestrucción. Sam no podía ver sus acciones. Lincoln tampoco. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse. Y sus ojos sintieron la necesidad de expulsar unas lágrimas, pero no lo contuvieron, sintieron la descarga de miles de emociones en un instante cuando sus labios por fin se unieron. Ambos se asustaron de repente, aquel instinto de miedo a lo desconocido los protegió, más no del beso que se estaban dando. Los dos con los cosquilleos y temblores siguieron las caricias por unos segundos, aunque se mantuvieran en la misma posición y sus labios ni siquiera se moviesen.

Al terminar, solo pudieron sentir el agotamiento que algo más fuerte les pudo haber provocado sus interiores, lo cierto era que fue mágico, ya que por unos momentos olvidaron todo, por unos momentos sintieron que ingresaron al cielo, por unos momentos los problemas parecían ser juguete.

Se vieron, el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente, hasta el punto de pensar que era una irritación extrema. Los dos no evitaron voltear sus miradas por la vergüenza.

—¿Qué hicimos? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Es muy obvio —le contestó la chica. Mientras tomaba de las mejillas a Lincoln y volvía a sembrarle un beso cariñoso, ahora sí movieron un poco sus labios para incrementar la pasión.

—Mmh —chucheó el albino mientras seguía la caricia.

Con mucho cuidado, Sam optó por darle una pequeña mordidita al labio superior del albino, hasta que el gimió ahogado. De inmediato tuvieron que romper el beso, y él llegó su mano al labio, para darle un masaje que provocó un sangrado inmediato.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó el chico con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

—Me dejé llevar Linc, no era mi intención hacerte daño —dijo la chica, con algo de pena.

—Tranquila, no es nada —dijo el muchacho—. Solo trataré de no chupar la herida por error, no quiero que se me hinche el labio.

—¿Se te hincha? ¿Es por dentro?

—Sí, es por dentro Sam. Me ha pasado tantas veces que incluso ya sé su cura, eso sí, aparece cada vez que me muerdo, no es una bacteria si es lo que estás pensando.

—Bueno, perdón por hacer eso, no... No sé que fue lo que pasó, solo sé que lo hice, y ya estuvo —decía con algo de pensar en sus frases.

—Me gustó Sam.

La chica sonrió.


	9. Capítulo 8

Ambos muchachos solo se quedaron viendo, sus ojos estaban cansados de tener que observar cómo los demás eran felices estando de pareja, ¿y a ellos que les faltaba para poder alcanzar esa gloria? .

Exacto, casi nada.

Los dedos de Sam intervinieron en la mano de Lincoln, se estrecharon con suma rapidez y se acariciaron. A pesar de que Sam no se aplicaba ningún tipo de barniz en las uñas, sus manos se veían hermosas, un tanto quemadas por el sol, pero hermosas, cosa la cual al joven de cabellos blancos le gustaba.

—Sabes, creo que tengo unos lentes en mi cuarto, déjame traerlos —le pidió la rubia mientras le pasaba su mano por encima de los cabellos.

—Está bien Sam —el chico dejó que la mayor saliese de sus brazos, y por error vio las completas y marcadas caderas de la rubia.

Casi se le salía la sangre por la nariz cuando vio aquello tan pronto. Se veía tan redondo, tan suave, sin duda alguna le prendía la simple idea de cabalgarlo con hambre y brío, ese mismo que podría tener a los 25 años con una mujer, estando más "maduro". Su rostro, y en especial sus pómulos revelaron su inocencia y su pronta vergüenza por verla. Sam descalza atravesó toda la habitación, hasta llegar a la de ella y hallar el objeto que antes mencionó.

—Linky, ya los encontré —festejó muy feliz, mientras iba directo a él, y lo abrazaba por detrás y con sus manos tapaba su mirada.

—Ay, Sam —hiperventiló Lincoln, con unos cuantos de sus latidos yendo rápido—. No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué? —su voz se escucha muy cuestionable—. Puedo hacerlo, en especial porque eres algo bajito.

—Sí puedes. Solo me asustaste —la respuesta del albino sonaba irritada y fuerte, al igual que el calor de sus mejillas se hacía cada vez más fuerte—. Solo, me sorprendiste con eso.

—No hay problema mi albino —le dice Sam en una forma dulce y llena de ternura—. Mira, me pondré los lentes.

Aquel objetó invadió su nariz y quedó clavada en la misma, los acomodó hacia el fondo para que no se le cayeran de la forma más sin gracia existente, y al fin, Sam Sharp estaba con aquellos lentes de broma. Sus labios rojos hicieron un puchero. Al igual que Lincoln, y casi se volvían a besar por instinto, era casi imposible sentir esa fuerte atracción, al igual que aquella necesidad de sentir los labios del otro acariciándose.

—¿Cómo me veo, mi hermoso albino? —preguntó ella, mientras el muchachito se recostaba en su hombro.

—Lindísima Sam, lindísima —el chico presentía que algo se aproximaba para sus interiores. Algo de lo cual conocía su desenlace: enamoramiento.

—Sabes, pienso ahora todo con claridad, debí usar lentes para atraer más al chico que me gustaba —admitía Sam aquel pequeño pero tal vez garrafal error.

—Ay Sam —se quejaba Lincoln.

—Je je je, ay Lincoln, eres muy especial, ¿lo sabes verdad? —le preguntó la rubia, la cual veía la cabeza del chico refugiarse en la parte más alta de su busto, no le importó demasiado porque sabía que lo hacía sin malas intenciones.

—Claro que lo sé, y hacerte sentir igual a ti es uno de mis propósitos —le aclaró el muchacho, mientras le quitaba los lentes, y se los colocaba. Sam aprovechó el momento para peinarle de forma ondulada su blanco cabello.

—Tan lindo que te ves —alagó Sam, con una amplia sonrisa y un enorme sonrojo en su rostro. Al igual que su príncipe albo.

—Igual tú mi hermosa niña —Lincoln Loud decidió seguir el juego, pensando que así olvidaría lo que en sus interiores tanto aquejaba: un romance.

No pudieron controlarse más y se volvieron a besar, se escuchó a la perfección el sonido del roce de sus labios, de sus caricias, del cariño que se apoderó de ellos de un momento a otro. Incluso podían enamorarse y desenamorarse 3 veces al día con el "última vez: a las..."

Pero el última vez parecía no importarles demasiado para esta ocasión. Lo que les importa ahora era que la madre de la mayor se despertase de la cruda que se había echado encima la noche anterior y los sacara a ambos a patadas del lugar. Pero si eso también ocurría, correrían juntos.

Lincoln no resistió demasiado que digamos. Su respiración se cortaba, se volvía pausada y algo débil con aquellos hermosos y carnosos labios rosados dificultándole un acto vital. Aunque daría lo que fuera porque esos mismos labios lo besaran por el resto de sus días, o por lo menos en el tiempo que durasen juntos. El pantalón suave de Sam se deslizó sin querer en aquella caricia, dejando ver un poco de su apretada y extremadamente sensual braga de color celeste. Claro que el albino estaba concentrado en seguir los besos, no en desnudarla.

Hasta que por fin algo de aire circuló por sus cosas nasales hasta llegar a sus pulmones, algo de paz y de lucidez llegó a su mente, pero fue solo un instante de tranquilidad, ya que al ver ligeramente lo que Sam ocultaba en sus prendas, se enrojeció, hasta se le salió levemente la sangre de la nariz.

—Amm, Linc, ¿Estás bien? —la pregunta de la chica de ojos celestes sonaba demasiado preocupada.

—Sí Sam, solo es.. ay... ¿Cómo decirlo? —el chico ni hablar podía de lo nervioso que estaba.

De inmediato la atmósfera del lugar se llenó de cierta incomodidad que no era sana. Sam al observar su pantalón algo abajo, no se preocupó ni en lo más mínimo.

—Ah, eso, ja ja ja ja ja ja —liberó su risa, mientras las mangas de aquella prenda tapaban casi por completo sus pies—. Ay... Lincoln Loud, espérame un poco ¿Sí? —aquella respuesta sonó de lo más gracioso del mundo, de inmediato llegó a su mente que sin dudas el albo jugueteaba en las noches pensando en ella.

—Sam, creo que deberías de subirte el pantalón ¿no crees? —se tapaba la nariz por el sangrado repentino, y la sugerencia se le hizo de hecho estúpida.

—Loud Loud Loud —suspiró—. Realmente pensaba andar por la casa en ropa interior, pero tuve que quedarme en pijama, porque sabía que algo como esto ocurriría.

—Oh vaya... Es que no estoy acostumbrado a esto, y la verdad es que yo apen —su voz fue cortada al momento en el que Sam llevó su mano a su boca y le sembró un beso tierno, claro, un tanto pesado y fuerte.

Sí, su mano encima de sus labios.

—¿Sabes algo? Debes de ser aventado Linc, así no lograrás demasiada en el amor.

—Ya te dije que una vez lo hice así y no salió bien —explicó Lincoln con una pequeña tristeza.

—Ella que se quede en el pasado. ¿Sí? Debes de vivir el presente mi conejo, no quiero ver qué aún sufras por alguna tipa mocosa que no supo valorarte, eres mucho para ella, y no te merece.

—¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? —le preguntó con algo de tristeza.

—Por el momento debes de estar tranquilo albino.

—No me ayuda mucho eso, pero, bueno, gracias —el muchachito pudo volver a tener compostura. Y suspiró.

—¿Cuál gracias? ¡Encuérate! —habló Sam de forma enojada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustado el chico de cabellos blancos.

Sam se rió de forma festiva y burlona, le agradaba que el chico cayera asustado en su broma de muy mal gusto, claro, no quería hacerlo con cizaña. Pero algo cambió dentro del chico, de pronto empezó a reírse también, mientras acompañaba a la chica en sus carcajadas. Y caía encima de su cuerpo.

Los dos se movían como gusanos, no podían evitarlo sin alguna duda. En una parte muy interna de los sentimientos del muchacho, su corazón palpitaba, y le decía que a lo mejor se arriesgara con ella, de todos modos, observaba que todo lo tomaba en broma o por lo menos le veía un lado chistoso a su tragedia llamada vida. Mantenía esa sonrisa, esa misma que lo dejó boquiabierto un día al ver sus antiguas fotos de perfil.

En su mente pensó lo siguiente:

"Al llegar a casa voy a imprimir esa foto, definitivamente".

Culminaron las risas. Los dos se vieron, los ojos brillaron, estrellas fugaces las cuales no se observaban todos los días. Los ojos de Sam se miraban mucho más claros y más celestes que de costumbre. Y claro, los castaños de Lincoln, por desgracia se veían más oscuros, pero de todas formas parecían chocolates, de esos que simplemente dejaban con deseo de más.

Algo brotó en sus vientres, como si estuviesen malos del estómago, o como si estuviesen tendiendo el más fuerte y agotador orgasmo de sus vidas. Lincoln ya debilitado se dejó llevar un poco por sus instintos y por las caricias que había deseado hacerle a esa chica, haciendo que su mano viajara hacia arriba en el abdomen de la muchacha, ella quiso gemir al sentir aquella suave y pequeña mano recorrer ese lugar.

—Amm, Linc, ¿qué quieres hacer? —su cuestionante sonó titubeante, ya que su rostro estaba hirviendo y su voz no podía conectar las palabras.

—Nada, pensé que te gustaría esto —seguía el oji castaño tocando esa suave partecita de la rubia.

La boca del chico se acercó peligrosamente hacia el vientre de Sam, estado muy cerca de darle un suave beso, ese mismo se contrajo por el miedo y los nervios, no sabía lo increíbles y hermosas que eran las caricias allí.

Hasta que por fin los labios rojizos de Lincoln depositaron un suave beso allí. Haciendo que Sam se estremeciera desde las piernas pasando por su espalda y culminando en su cabeza. Hasta que sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus ojos se aguadaron.

—Lincoln... —susurró la de ojos celestes.

—¿te gusta?

—Sí, pero... Ah... ¿No es algo rápido esto? —su pregunta era muy cierta, no podía estarle besando partes de su cuerpo solo porque sí.

—Bueno, está bien —Lincoln paró sus caricias—. ¿Te gustaría salir a caminar un poco?

—Claro Linky, me encantaría —la muchacha trató de levantarse pero la cabeza albina que se refugiaba en su pecho no la dejaba.

—Oh. Espera.

Momentos después ya pudieron sentarse como debían en aquel viejo sofá, algo rasgado de los lados por las garras de más chico de la casa, el gato que ahora se acercaba a su dueña y se subía en sus muslos.

—Mira, mi niño vino por ti —tomó al gato de la cintura y lo acercó a él, y arrastrando la voz le dijo: —te voy a aruñaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr.

—¿Aruñarme tú pequeño? Sí lo creo —acarciba la pancita del animal que le empezó a ronronear.

—Bueno, salgamos que estar en esta prisión es una porquería, aparte que es deprimente —sugirió Sam animada, que se levantaba del sillón.

—Está bien —Lincoln Loud se quedó viendo como la chica se iba, y el gato se le acercaba—. Hey amigo, eres lindo.

"Meow"

—Eres tan lindo —cargaba al gato y lo veía.

El felino le puso una pata en la nariz.

—Parece que le agradas Linc —dijo Sam, vestida.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso traje de color rojo, y una diadema con una flor de poliéster del mismo tinte. Además de aquellos lentes sin graduación que hacían que sus ojos se vieran más grandes y hermosos.

—Ya es hora Lincoln Loud.

—B...b..bueno Sam —dijo el chico, dejando ir al gato, mientras tomaba su mano, y comenzaban a salir de la sala.


	10. Capítulo 9

La puerta de metal de la vieja casa azotó con fuerza, siendo casi obvia la salida de los dos de la misma. Y Sam solo le quedó pensar de que su madre le regañaría al volver a casa, sus zapatos estaban algo sucios por el mal cuidado que le daba a sus cosas. O por el simple hecho de que la casa era demasiado sucia y vieja que la misma ensuciaba todo.

—Sam, eres tan resplandeciente —dijo el albino con una suma sonrisa en sus labios.

—Muchas gracias Lincoln, y tú muy tierno de hecho —la chica rió suavemente ante las palabras de Lincoln.

—Oh vaya —habló el muchachito, sonrojado.

—Bueno, tú eres el guía, tú decides a dónde vamos a ir —dijo Sam mientras daba unos pasos y lo rodeaba.

—Estaría el muelle, pero queda demasiado lejos y no creo que nos de tiempo de llegar hasta allá.

—¿El muelle? ... No me gustaría, no me trae muy buenos recuerdos ir al muelle —dijo Sam con algo de molestia.

—Oh ya entiendo, ¿Qué tal al parque —sugirió el muchacho, alzando su pequeño dedo índice.

—Me parece bien, ¡Vamos Lincoln! —Sam animada tomó la mano del albino de cierta forma brusca, pero el simple roce de sus pieles fue suave.

Lincoln se fue tropezando torpemente mientras intentaba correr al mismo tiempo de Sam, incluso lanzó un pequeño gritó al doblarse el tobillo en un agujero de aquella deteriorada calle repleta de bolsas de basura

—¡Ay! —se quejó el albino, soltándose de la mano de Sam.

—Linky, ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la chica, parando de golpe.

—Me duele el tobillo —la voz del albino sonó adolorida, cansada y hasta el momento chillona.

—No tuve que obligarte a correr conejito —con decepción habló Sam.

—Tranqula, no es tu culpa de que mis tobillos sean de princesa —se hizo un masaje en aquella área, un tanto preocupado, ya que de chico se había fracturado de pequeño al caer de las escaleras.

—Solo espero y nada te halla pasado —se preocupó de más Sam.

Siguió con su revisión, solo se hallaba rojizo ese espacio de su piel, así que no habría problema en avanzar.

—No me pasó nada. Estoy bien —se levantaba del suelo mientras limpiaba el revés de su pantalón—. Continuemos Sam.

—Perfecto mi tierno albino.

* * *

Ambos siguieron caminando con aquel sol caliente, que quemaba la piel en cuestión de minutos. Sam llevó hacia su frente la mano derecha, cubriéndose los ojos levemente. Llevaba de la mano al albo, lo cual resultaba muy tierno desde muchos ángulos, el problema acá es que más de alguno sospechaba de malas cosas, en especial de que Sam le sacaba 2 cabezas a Lincoln de altura. Incluso un dependiente de una abarroteria cercana tomó el teléfono de planta para llamar a la policía o algo por el estilo. Para todos era demasiado extraño.

Muy extraño.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln se hallaba en su nube de sentimientos encontrados y que le costaba sacar a la luz. Sus pensamientos se refugiaban en aquella atmósfera de protección y de cariño que el mismo creaba en su subconsciente. Se imaginó dando vueltas con Sam tomados de la mano en alguna carretera, también corriendo en la pradera hacia el atardecer como si fuese el viejo oeste, otra, donde se hallaban caminando tranquilamente en la playa en la noche, escuchando el suave golpe de las olas del mar en la costa mientras la luna blanca bañaba el agua con su resplandor.

Las pequeñas cosas que el pensaba. Tan dulces y del mismo modo tan hirientes, en el modo más pesimista posible existía la probabilidad de que no ocurriese nada en el futuro, uno en el cual se tendría que estar consolando de una manera poco saludable, o frustrado sentimentalmente.

Se sacudió la cabeza al momento que la voz de Sam tronó en sus oídos.

—Lincoln —lo seguía llamando, le sacudió el brazo para que le prestase atención— ¡Lincoln! .

—¿Q.. qué ocurre Sam? —preguntó el albino saliendo de ese mundo de fantasía que malformaba.

—¡Casi te atropellan! ¿En qué estabas pensando! —preguntó alterada la rubia, mientras se tocaba el pecho, respirando rápido mientras la adrenalina regresaba a su vientre.

—¿Me iban a atropellar? —la pregunta de Lincoln Loud sonó crédula.

—Sí —la respuesta de la chica salió cansada, triste y algo fría—. Me asustaste Linc, en serio, de no ser porque estaba allí no sé qué te hubiera pasado.

—Perdón Sam, no quería hacer eso, no sé qué me pasa, solo sentí que me elevaba, y.. bah, ya no importa —suspiró el albino, y dirigió su vista al cielo.

—Bueno, no es tu culpa, tranquilo, solo sé más precavido, no quiero que nada te pase, menos ahora que tu tobillo está lastimado —dijo Sam, acariciando aquella suave y tibia mano.

Lincoln sólo pensó en lo que lo que aquellos sentimientos podían hacerle, teniendo repercusiones bastante fuertes.

* * *

Llegando al centro de la ciudad, se vieron, las cosas estaban más tranquilas, relajadas, y aún tomados de la mano tuvieron la osadía de darse un beso cariñoso en frente de un montón de gente mayor que los veía con cierta repulsión y desprecio, incluso pensaron cosas malas acerca de la familia concurrida de la ciudad, los Loud, tildando en especial a Rita y a Lynn como malos padres, inculcándole aquellos malos "hábitos" a su hijo varón de tener pareja antes de los 18 o por lo menos salir con alguien un tanto mayor. Una señora les gritó que pararan, ya que eso no le gustaba a la iglesia, por el arco del triunfo se pasaron ese comentario absurdo y soso, ya que incluso con mayor gozo sus labios chocaron y disfrutaron del momento.

Había padres de familia cubriéndole los ojos a los chiquillos de sus núcleos, quienes confundidos preguntaban qué estaba haciendo la pareja, como si fuese algo del otro mundo o si fuese un pecado mortal, excusaban que eran cosas de "gente mayor".

—¿Por qué esa gente nos ve así? —preguntó Lincoln, con el aliento tibio en la mejilla de su chica.

—Ah, son varios que aún no entienden lo que es en verdad lo que sentimos —aclaró aquella duda.

—Pero esa vieja solo nos insultó, que nos íbamos a ir al infierno —la voz de Lincoln se oyó molesta y hasta cierto punto temerosa.

—Que diga lo que se le antoje, no me interesa su fanatismo religioso ni mucho menos su opinión —Sam se mostró indiferente ante la posición de aquella señora, e incluso, estaba decidida a sacarle el dedo medio si le volvía a decir otra cosa de esas—. Lo mejor será avanzar Linc, ¿Okey?

—Okey Sam.

* * *

Al fin estaban llegando al centro de la ciudad, el calor era inaguantable, el sentimiento de sentirse pegosteoso no se podía pasar por alto, Así que Sam agitó la blusa que traía aquel vestido para liberarse un poco del calor. Lincoln sentía algo de cansancio por el calor, al igual que mucha sed.

—Linc, debemos de ir por un helado —propuso Sam, viéndole correr una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Claro, estoy que me muero del calor —agitado habló Lincoln, mientras jadeaba como perro.

Sam le acarició la frente, que se encontraba palpando, y cubierta de una capa de húmedo y algo repulsivo sudor. Aunque no le dio demasiada importancia a esto, a más de alguno se le ha de haber revuelto el estómago. Al retirar su mano de ese lugar, aún restregó las gotas sobrantes que yacían en su blanquita mano, a pesar de tener esa consistencia líquida estaba caliente.

—Solo espero y no sufras de un golpe de calor Linc -pidió la rubia como petición.

—Tranquila, varias veces el auto familiar se ha quedado varado en los días calurosos y hemos tenido que empujarlo entre todos, a excepción de Lola que piensa que es su carroza del desfile de las Rosas —explicaba el albino aquellas experiencias que lo dejaron agotado y sin ánimos que querer salir de nuevo a una reunión familiar en vancilla.

—Oh vaya, jamás pensé que eso ocurriría contigo —habló la chica algo impresionada.

Claro, en sus alocados pensamientos se imaginó al albino empujando el montón de chatarra de los 60 (llamada panel familiar), con los músculos marcándose a su máxima expresión, los abdominales sudando y siendo golpeados por el sol, los bíceps marcando las venas y el sol dejando ver toda la máxima masculinidad que alguien podría poseer. Para esto, Sam se hallaba sonrojada, delirando, producto igual del calor que había.

—Hey, Sam, Sam, ¡Sam! —Lincoln le llamaba, para la última, se escuchó a la perfección su voz chillona de puberto, lo que le hizo entrar en razón al instante.

—Ay, lo que quiero son tus brazos marcados —contestó rápido, sin vacilar.

—¿Eh? —se confundió Lincoln al oír eso, ¿O acaso él también estaba delirando?—. Sam no estamos en un gimnasio, ¡estamos en la heladera y hay una gran fila detrás de nosotros! —refunfuñó el chico, alzando los brazos.

—Ups, lo siento.

—Bien, ¿Quieres helado de fresa o de vainilla? —le preguntó el chico.

—Quiero uno de vainilla —respondió Sam algo apenada.

Al momento que salieron ellos de aquella pequeña heladería, los restantes en la fila festejaron su salida, diciendo que al fin se habían decidido qué hacer con sus vidas, Lincoln en parte se sentía algo molesto por las actitudes egoístas y groseras de la gentuza, y en otra algo triste por haberle alzado la voz a su acompañante solo por estar en las nubes.

—Lamento eso —Lincoln dispuesto a arreglar esos detalles abrió la conversación.

—Tranquilo Lincoln —dijo Sam dándole una lamida a su helado—. Es mi culpa, no sé qué pensaba, a veces me cuesta un poco poner atención a las cosas que me rodean -lo tomó de la mano, mientras sus dedos tibios se intercalaban en los suyos.

—Perdóname por haberte alzado la voz, no fue algo que yo quisiera hacer —la vocecita del chico se oyó entristecida.

—Te perdono Linc, de todos modos, ya pasó, ya está hecho todo, no podemos hacer nada, que ellos disfruten su mugroso lugar en la puta fila de espera, si eso es lo que quieren —dijo Sam reflexionando aquello.

—Jeje, okey —se rió el albino, debía tomarle las cosas buenas a esa pequeña mala experiencia en caja—. Por cierto, ¿Te gusta tu helado?

—Sí, de niña me han encantado los helados —una sonriente Sam le vio.

—Tenemos otra cosa más en común —festejó Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Era imposible sentir esa atracción.

La caminata siguió y siguió, ambos chicos aún seguían tomados de las manos, no tenían por el momento un rumbo exacto, incluso Sam se olvidó que tenía tareas, que su gato se podía hallar a merced de su mamá. Respiró hondo y profundo, y vio los broches que llevaba Lincoln en su mochila. Unos de color azul reluciente, otros de color blanco, eran unos tantos los cuales le regalaban. Aparte, tenía un botón con lo que parecía tener era la palomita de verificación de Instagram.

—Linky, ¿De dónde sacaste ese botón? —preguntó la chica, jugando con aquel objeto que se sujetaba a la manga de la mochila.

—Ah, ese lo mandé a hacer el día de ayer por la noche, y en la mañana me lo fueron a dejar —dijo el chico con una sonrisa—. Es para conmemorar el primer día con mi verificación de cuenta oficial de Instagram por mis fotos.

—Me alegro bastante Lincoln, esas fotos que sacaste se ven demasiado hermosas, lo que no he chechado es tu canal, ¿Tienes algo que sea divertido allí? —preguntó Sam.

—Los gameplays y los blogs con Clyde. Y uno que otro tutorial de cómo tener apps de paga sin tener que pagar —aclaró abriendo ligeramente los brazos—. Realmente solo quería abrir ese canal para subir un vídeo penoso de mis hermanas, que terminó mal.

—¿Cómo los vídeos de Caberga? —le preguntó Sam casi riendo.

—Algo así, pero mis hermanas me odiaron por subir ese vídeo y obvio tenía que borrarlo, no iba a humillarlas y arruinarles la vida con eso —la experiencia era relatada con mucha pena, ya que casi le provocó su exilio de la casa.

—Entiendo Linky.

* * *

Llegando al otro parque de Royal Woods, los chicos encontraron a varios infantes corriendo de un lado a otro con sus cometas, otros con sus amigos jugando en el pasto, y a padres de familia felices sentados en las bancas de ese mismo lugar observando que sus hijos no se lastimaran tropezándose con algún otro crío por allí.

Ahora era turno de Lincoln en llevar la ilusión a otro plano existencial: imaginó a su hijo o hija corriendo en el parque, sonriente de andar de arriba para abajo con algún peluche en mano, y de tener a unos padres tan amorosos como ellos. En esta fantasía las manos de Lincoln tenían sujetadas las de Sam, y en la derecha de cada uno llevaban el anillo de casamiento, uno de alto prestigio.

Lo que eran las ilusiones. Mundos tan hermosos que pueden llegar a ser tan inconcebibles y dolorosos.

—Ya me estoy cansando de caminar por todos lados —dijo la chica, colocando su espalda un poco encorvada.

—Bueno, veamos dónde sentarnos —suguirió el chico, sonriéndole.

Entrando al parque se dieron cuenta que muchas de las bancas estaban ocupadas, y otros tenían basura encima.

—Bueno, tenemos que sentarnos cerca de algún árbol Sam —dijo el muchacho, mientras acariciaba la mano de la chica.

—Conozco uno especial, queda allí —señaló la chica sonriendo —. Jugaba mucho en ese árbol de niña, y prometí llevar a ese árbol a la persona que más quisiera en ese momento, y eres el primero en llegar Lincoln.

El albino se sorprendió por la confesión de la rubia, ella desde niña había pensado con ese momento tan lleno de felicidad y emoción. Y él de niño se comía los mocos y jugaba carritos como cualquier niño.

—Bueno vamos —un Lincoln Loud alegre corrió con cuidado hacia el bosquejo que estaba en ese lugar— ¿Cuál de todos es Sam?

—Es ese que está detrás de ti —señalaba Sam con su dedo el árbol, era uno que estaba echando muchas hojas.

—Vaya, es muy grande —habló el muchacho pasando su mano por la corteza del mismo, estaba árida, tal textura también sacaba pequeñas astillas—. Y se nota que está algo viejo.

—Un poco, que yo me recuerde había un columpio artesanal, pero ya tengo mucho tiempo que no llegar por acá, apenas y el año anterior salía por las tareas tan estresantes que tenía —aclaraba Sam mientras veía el árbol, se sentó al borde del mismo, y le dio palmadas al suelo—. Ven Linky.

El chico se sentó a su lado, y abrazó sus piernas, mientras Sam tomaba el revés del faldón del vestido y lo ocupaba para tapar sus pantorrillas. No quería que algún señor se le quedase viendo mientras ella exponía sus interiores de forma indirecta. Con un suspiro dirigió su mirada hacía el chico.

—¿Sería prematuro decirnos te amo? —preguntó la rubia, cruzando en forma de x sus piernas para una mejor protección de su cuerpo.

—Podemos internarlo Sam —los ojos de Lincoln brillaron como diamantes de la misma felicidad. Su corazoncito empezó a latir con una fuerza y rapidez enorme por ese momento.

—Bien, solo que ya tengo tiempo sin haber tenido algo amoroso, ni ligues, ni enamorados, ni mucho menos esos "ganados" y puede sonar demasiado seco o cortante —dijo Sam desconfiada de si misma, ya no sabía si esto iba a bien o a mal.

—No importa, podemos endulzarlo.

No existía "Puedes" o "Puedo". Era podemos. Englobando que podían ser uno solo, que luchando juntos hombro con hombro, aceptando sus defectos y amando las cosas del otro sin forzarlo (o por lo menos respetándolas) se podía llegar lejos, hacer lo imposible, posible. Hacer que esos días de sus vidas fueran los mejores.

Los corazones de ambos iban rápido, sintiendo las emociones revoloteando en sus vientres. La tensión de fortificó, pero debían sobreponerse.

Sus manos llegaron a temblar. Incluso sintieron que sus lenguas se congelaban ante el hecho.

Tuvieron que relajarse, a pesar de que sus estómagos se revolvían por la adrenalina.

El momento había llegado, prematuro, pero había llegado.

Respiraron, la primera en hablar sería Sam.

—Te amo Lincoln

—También te amo Sam.

La chica se tapó la boca de la mera impresión que ella misma se hacía, se sonrojó, no lo podía creer. Había articulado con sus labios la palabra mágica en toda relación. A pesar de que ella se sintió sola e incapaz de decirlo, se sintió mejor, incluso emocionada al momento que Lincoln se acercó a ella y la besó con todo el cariño que había en el mundo. Siguiendo el beso, dejaron llevar que todo fuera tranquilo. La humedad de sus bocas, la temperatura excelente de sus labios, la suavidad de los mismos e incluso la excitación que recorrió sus cuerpos por unos minutos acompañados de una descarga de electricidad interna que, los sensibilizó.

Mágico, único, en especial el dulce gusto de helado que consumieron con anterioridad.

Al romper el beso, se vieron. Y al verse, se abrazaron.

—Lo hicimos, ¡Lo hicimos! —festejó alegre el chico.

—Si Lincoln, estoy tan feliz.

Ahora Sam recordó su promesa:

"_Cuando_ sea mayor, traeré acá a este gran árbol al amor de mi vida, al chico que amaré sin alguna excusa o pretexto"


	11. Querido diario:

Acabó el día en Royal Woods, Sam Sharp con una enorme sonrisa se resguardaba en su cuarto ya ordenado y limpio. Recordó con mucho apetito los rosaditos y delgados labios del albino. Con tanta alegría cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y su voz chilló con suma felicidad. Tomó la libreta que tenía al lago, la resguardaba de su inconsciente y problemática madre. Por nada del mundo dejaría que leyera el contenido de alto valor que se guardaban en esas páginas. Cada palabra que se encontraba allí diría lo disgustada que se encontraba con su tutela.

Buscó la última hoja del cuaderno, la abrió y con suma alegría llevó el lápiz más cercano al borde de la hoja, trazando unos pequeños corazones, y después los llenaba de aquella negra pintura del grafito.

Hasta que decidió apuntar unas cosas muy alentadoras de su vida:

¡_AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Al fin pude salir con Lincoln. De verdad, la pasé genial, cada palabra de él, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada suave pestañeo me deja ilusionada, sé que no puedo darlo todo demasiado rápido, o hacerme la ilusión de que va a estar conmigo para toda la vida. Pero Lincoln es diferente, él sabe la verdad, él puede hacerme sentir esas mariposas que solo contadas veces sentí con algún otro sujeto, y también le comprendo su inseguridad, su dolor por aquella chica que le hizo daño. Nadie, en realidad nadie debe de hacerle daño a Linky._

_Solo deseo que esto no sea pasajero, que no sea uno de esos temidos sueños fugaces donde la persona que deseas hasta la más mínima fibra de tu ser se vaya así, como si nada, que después de ilusionarte, darte la luz verde te la apague y te diga "Solo amigos, ¿Okey?__Aún saboreo con el sabor único e irrepetible de sus labios, con esa suave piel haciéndome sentir mil y una cosas en mí interior, cosas las cuales no las vuelva a vivir jamás._

_Es todo por hoy, esos sueños de estar junto a mi lindo fotógrafo influencer no se soñarán solos._

* * *

**N.A: el otro capítulo saldrá el miércoles, para edición y corrección.**


	12. LUNES

Durmió como nunca. El despertador jamás había sonado más dulce en su vida, retirando su cobija de las piernas se sentó al borde de la cama, estirando sus brazos al mismo tiempo que liberaba un fuerte suspiro, y el gato volvió a ser partícipe de la escena, colándose en sus muslos mientras le daba un suave ronroneo. Al igual que sus pequeñas patitas palmaron en ese lugar.

—Hey, Danny —hablaba la joven de ojos celestes, mientras la bolita de pelos gatuna se hacía una bola en sus piernas.

"Meow" "Meow"

El felino levantaba la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que movió su esponjosa y suave cola, provocando el dulce sonido de las carcajadas suaves y tiernas de Sam, estaba de tan buen humor que incluso el detestable modo de ser de su mala madre le resbalaba por el orgullo y la felicidad del día anterior. Deseaba con volver a sentir aquellos dulces y carnosos labios del joven Loud en los suyos.

—¿Quieres comer mi gordito? —agarró al animalito de las caderas y lo cargó

"Meeeeooooow"

—Como siempre lo tomaré como un sí de michi —afirmaba la joven mujer.

* * *

Lincoln Loud se había desvelado modulando y arreglando el sonido del parlante y del micrófono, ya que por alguna razón el mismo no era reconocido por el sistema, tuvo que batallar por llamada con Clyde para preguntarle por hora y media cómo había hecho él dicha configuración, claro, con el mismo y frustrante resultado de siempre, grabaciones sin alguna muestra de audio existente.

—Ay genial, ¡Hoy es lunes! —gritó desesperado el albino— ¿Esto acaso no puede empeorar?

De allí vio su reloj... Marcaba las 7:10 de la mañana. Se le había hecho muy tarde para ir a la escuela. Así que se precipitó con fuerza a la parte izquierda del cuarto, agarrando su ropa que estaba en el suelo y dejando de lado aquel pijama de color anaranjado para después cepillarse los dientes y tomar su mochila y bajar todo apurado al comedor y tomar su refacción.

—Hermano, ¿Por qué tan apurado? —preguntó Luan con mucha pena.

—Es que me atrasé hermana, son exámenes y debo llegar rápido a la escuela sino me quitan la mitad del resultado que me salga en la prueba —respondió apresurado Lincoln.

Tomó algo de agua purificada que restaba en un vasito de plástico, y al abrir la puerta salió corriendo, sin antes avisar su ida.

—¡Adiós Luan te veo luego!

—Adiós Lincoln, con cuidado.

La pelicastaña tomó un sorbo de su taza de café caliente, para después apoyar su brazo en el otro, solo porque sí, después los pasos pesados de una de las integrantes de la casa la sacaron de su estado de tranquilidad, y al levantar su mirada pudo percatarse de quién era.

—Buenos días Luna —saludó con un tono un tanto indiferente su compañera de cuarto—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Días Luan —bostezó la rockera—. Dormí de cabeza, unas 2 horas, tuve que levantarme al baño varias veces en la noche, tuve 2 pesadillas y mantuve insomnio.

—¿En serio? —preocupada habló Luan, dejando de lado su taza—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Tú que crees hermana menor? —pregunta Luna con agotamiento puro—. Si te estoy diciendo detalle a detalle que mi noche fue una cosa horrible, tengo 1 hora de sueño con mucha suerte.

—Deberías ir a descansar, de todos modos, la cita con el psicólogo es a las 4 de la tarde. Puedes dormir otro rato.

—No hermana, ya sabes lo que mamá y papá dirán: "levántate haragana" "Haz algo por ti vida" "Busca trabajo". Los típicos ejemplos que puedo repetir unas 1000 veces en todo este santo día.

—No te estreses hermana, papá y mamá solo están un poco estrictos por lo que hemos hecho las dos en años anteriores, ¿Recuerdas la vez en la que los desvelamos por una tonta apuesta y nos quedamos dormidas a las 7 de la mañana hasta las 12 del día? —comentó Luan la anécdota.

—Uy sí hermana —respondió la castaña de cabello corto—. Fue épico, y me quedaste a deber esos 3 dólares restantes.

—Te los pago cuando llegue Santa Claus en marzo —respondido llena de sarcasmo la comediante.

—Pero sí Santa Claus no llega en marzo —atajó la muchacha.

—Entonces te jodiste —rio por lo bajo Luan.

—Muy chistosa Luan, muy chistosa —con sarcasmo habló molesta la de cabello corto—. Entonces veré qué tomar para que se me quite este cansancio y así ponerme en actividad. Te veo al rato Luan.

—Claro hermana, como prefieras.

...

Pasando unas horas en la casa Loud, la chica amante del rock pasaba por debajo de la litera una escoba, sacando de allí mucha pelusa, al igual que uno que otro zapato viejo, alguno de los juguetes de broma de Luan que ya no ocupaba, y hasta el final, una pequeña hoja de papel, doblada en cuatro partes iguales, el estado de la misma era de deterioro, arrugado y manchado por su longevidad.

Curiosa decidió extenderlo, al ver el contenido de la misma sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, era una de las tantas cartas que le dedicaría a Sam cuando se encontraba enamorada de ella, la misma guardaba corazones, notas musicales, y en especial un texto en inglés que decía lo siguiente:

_Look at the stars_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_And everything you do_  
_Yeah, they were all yellow_

Al extender el otro corazón doblado, se halló con la segunda parte del texto:

_I came along_  
_I wrote a song for you_  
_And all the things you do_  
_And it was called, "Yellow"_

Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, indicando el pesar que aquellos versos significaban. Era una de esas canciones de rock alternativo tan románticas las cuales servían para bandas sonoras de películas, y con Sam, vivía una, la cual no tuvo final. No porque no hubiera "presupuesto", sino porque el director de la cinta —osease, ella misma—, no quiso continuar.

Recordó la melodía de guitarra del intro, solo le hizo detestar su constante timidez al rechazo de la joven de ojos celestes, sabía que el dolor de un corazón roto era un tema subjetivo ante otros más fuertes como la pérdida de un familiar o un hijo, o la caída de algo que emocional y psicológico que llevaba tiempo construyéndose con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación —como lo era un matrimonio—. Para evitar que sus sentimientos se hicieran más fuertes y la hicieran llorar, rompió la carta en diminutos pedazos y los arrojó al suelo, le seguía agobiando ese recuerdo, pero, ¿Qué podía ella hacer? Si su oportunidad se había desvanecido.

Tomó de nueva cuenta la escoba, y continuó con aquella limpieza en su cuarto compartido.

_"Lo nuestro pudo haber llegado a las pantallas de cine"_

Respiró con mucha impotencia ante las palabras que su corazón le aclamó.

Pero unas palmadas en su espinilla la hicieron ver abajo y poder reaccionar.

—Hermana Luna, ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó la chiquilla, con una sincera y amplia sonrisa en sus diminutos y lindos labios.

—Oh, Lily, pues verás, estoy barriendo —contestó con una alegría falsa en su voz mientras la cargaba.

—Ya veo, eres una buena hermana, ¿Lo sabes? —con ternura habló la nenita, mientras le daba unas palmadas en su cara.

Esas cuatro sencillas palabras le llegaron al corazón, haciéndola sentirse vulnerable ante lo que vendría, tal vez una o dos lágrimas que de capricho salieron. Luna bajó un poco su rostro para ocultar ese amargo sentimiento que le hicieron experimentar al ser regañada varias veces, al sentir esa presión social de conseguir una pareja para que nadie la molestara diciendo que por ser muy poca mujer nadie les correspondería a sus sentimientos, y está de más decir que sus compañeras de aula siempre le dijeron "tabla" por no tener en exceso el tamaño del busto y de las caderas. Cosa la cual la mantenía perturbada. Todos esos malos sabores de boca se curaban con esas lindas palabritas de la niña rubia.

—Ay, gracias Lily —conmovida decidió hablar la mujer mayor.

—De nada hermana mayor —contestaba feliz la muchachita.

—Más tarde iremos por un helado, ¿Sí chiquita?

—Claro —la niña más que contenta aplaudió agradecida.

Luna acabó con la limpieza, ver esa carta destrozada solo le causó una pequeña sonrisa, ya todo empezaba a agarrar forma en su vida.

* * *

Lincoln Loud se concentraba en las pruebas, matemáticas sería una de las más pesadas —por no decir una de las más odiadas y desesperantes—, ya que a comparación de Biología, Sociología y otras más que eran complejas, la hoja de resolución de esos cursos era de solo una página. El mismo curso ese de los benditos números llevaba 3 e incluso 5, lo cual era un completo dolor de cabeza para todos los estudiantes de la escuela. Además que daban al rededor de 5 minutos para resolver cada serie de 10 ejercicios.

—Bien Lincoln Loud, tienes tus fórmulas, la calculadora, el lápiz y el borrador, no lo arruines —se dijo así mismo en la mente, como forma de motivación para pasar de año.

Las hojas del examen eran pasadas de uno a uno por los estudiantes, para evitar tardanzas.

El muchacho de cabellos albinos recibió sus hojas, dio un rápido y caluroso respiro, el cual pudo ser notorio para el profesor del curso.

Cerrando sus ojos pudo notar lo complejo que era esa evaluación, pero mantuvo la mente abierta, y en especial porque era la prueba final, y solo estaría esa de ese curso por el momento, ya después vendrían 3 meses de relajamiento puro en los cuales llevaría de la mano a Sam por doquier. Ahora la imaginó, sus ojos celestes tan llenos de vida y puros, de seguro ella no lastimaría a nadie, menos a él.

—Espero y te vaya bien con los profesores querida Sam —pensó con una voz enamorada el jovencito.

—Bien jóvenes —lo interrumpió una voz seca y grave—. Tienen 35 minutos exactos para realizar la prueba.

Todo el salón bufó molestó, la verdad era muy poco tiempo para realizar esa prueba tan cargada y llena de complejidad, la primera página constaba de relaciones y funciones cuadráticas de dos términos. El otro ejercicio era de trigonometría, y el otro cálculo diferencial. Y así y así los temas se volvían cada vez más y más fuertes.

—No se quejen, se callan —ordenó de inmediato el educador—. Esos ejercicios son fáciles, si no bajaré el límite de tiempo.

—Que hijueputa —susurró el albo, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, ¡empiecen! ¿Qué están esperando? ¿qué les tome de la manita y les explique cómo se hace? —enojado hablaba aquel profesor.

No tardaron los estudiantes en rascarse la cabeza del estrés que el señor profesor había generado.

—Es por ti cariño —pensó una última vez el albino mientras sujetaba el lápiz y se ponía a resolver el temario.

...

Esos 35 minutos habían recorrido de una forma inmediata, le hacía falta el último ejercicio.

Por obvias razones no pudo completarlo.

—Así que se vaya esa cosa, de todos modos, no me importa perder unos 5 puntitos —dijo el chico, levantándose de su escritorio y llevando la prueba en medio de sus dedos.

—¡Tiempo terminado! —anunció de forma inmediata aquel señor de bigote marcial —, el tiempo se agotó, si no pudieron acabarlo pues que lo siento.

—Aquí está mi prueba profesor —dijo entre dientes el jovencito.

—Excelente señor Loud.

"Ojalá y lo parta un rayo" pensó él.

El chico volvió a la silla de su pupitre, mientras veía la cara de aflicción de Stella —su amiga— al ver que no llevaba demasiado del examen. Resignada tuvo que levantarse e ir a dejar aquella cosa en el escritorio del profesor, al volver a su lugar, vio a su compañero que, no pudo evitar hablarle.

—¿Te fue bien en la prueba? —preguntó Stella con mucha impaciencia.

—Digamos que sí —respondió de forma amena el jovencito, quien solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

—¿Lo hiciste todo?

—No, solo me faltó el último ejercicio, ese si se miraba muy complicado —explicó el de cabellos blanquecinos.

—Oh, a mí la mitad de ese feo examen —habló angustiada la de piel morena.

—Relájate Stella, saldrás bien —dijo el chico, llevando su mano al hombro de la mujer.

—Gracias por animarme Lincoln —agradecida, Stella le dio un suave abrazo.

* * *

Luna había salido de casa por un rato con Lily, no tuvo que decir ninguna mentira para salir, incluso, había llevado una pequeña lista de compras que necesitaban en casa, llevaba en su mano agarrada una bolsa con cosas del supermercado y en la otra llevaba de la mano a Lily, quien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja daba unas lamidas a su helado de chocolate. A su mente llegaba el asombroso sabor del mismo que consumió cuando era apenas una bebé.

—Hermana, ¿Por qué no compraste helado? —le cuestionó la chiquilla, quien parecía muy disgustada con que su pariente mayor no disfrutara de un sencillo placer de la vida.

—No tenía ganas, además compré el helado para ti. Porque te lo ganaste —la respuesta de Luna sonó menos cuánto menos obvia, muy incomprensible para la pequeña.

—Pero si sólo es un rico y sencillo helado.

—Ya no me quedaba dinero —atajó la castaña.

La verdad. No se sentía muy bien para comer algo dulce.

Pararon en un paso de cebra, y observaban varios autos pasar, una que otra motocicleta y hasta el final unas bicicletas.

Allí a Lily se le ocurrió una brillante idea en su infantil y aceptable mente.

—Ya sé qué hacer —pensó.

—Lily, tienes que estar alerta, en cualquier momento tenemos que cruzar y no quiero que te pierdas o cruces después —aconsejó la de cabello corto, mientras volvía a tomarle de la mano.

—Luna, dale una lamida a mi helado —ordenó la niña rubia, poniéndole el postre en la cara.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, dale una, me da pena que tú no comas helado, ¡Todos deberían de comer helado! —dio un pequeño alarido la chiquita.

Luna sonrió, aquella hermosa alma aún no estaba dañada con el mal del mundo, era tan pura, tan linda, tan llena de luz y de esperanza. Tal parecía que podía ser una de las personas más bonitas del mundo, convidar el helado a cambio de nada era mucho pedir.

Ella no pudo abstenerse de la gentil atención y cariño de su hermana más pequeña.

—Bueno, pero solo una probadita —dijo la joven mujer, acercando sus labios al helado en cono.

Succionó un poco de aquella merienda. Mientras gesticulaba lo delicioso que había sido.

—Hmm, ¡Tu heladito está riquísimo Lily! —exclamó con una felicidad tremenda la mujer—. Gracias en serio.

—De nada Lunita, ¡Eres una gran hermana! —con el mismo sentimiento de armonía correspondió al gesto de su hermana mayor.

Eso fue una patada al corazón de Luna. Lily al parecer, quien era el miembro más inocente de la casa era la luz de alguien que tenía más oscuridad que claridad dentro de sí, ahora el semáforo cambio a verde, lo que hizo que ambas avanzaran, llegando al otro extremo de la calle. Avanzar por ese camino pintarrajeado le hizo recordar sus mejores experiencias como infante. Y regresarle algo de color a su vida.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar a casa? —preguntó la chiquilla.

—Ya casi Lily, ya casi...

* * *

Transcurrió el día, ya estaban llegando las 3 con 30 minutos al reloj. Luan descendía de las escaleras, al llegar al borde del suelo, vio a su hermana Luna bajar con cuidado, siendo interceptadas por Rita, quien llevaba puesta su gabacha de limpieza.

—¿Adónde van? —secamente salió la interrogante.

—Iremos al parque mamá, llegamos a casa a las 5 —mintió Luan sonriendo, no era al parque a donde iban.

—Bueno chicas, tienen cuidado —dijo Rita feliz, le agradaba ver a sus hijas contentas y que iban a pasar un momento agradable entre ellas.

—Adiós má —movió su mano la rockera.

—Con cuidado siempre niñas —avisó la señora Loud mientras sacudía la casa.

Ambas salieron de la casa, cerraron la puerta con suavidad.

—Bien hermana. Esto quedará en nosotras dos, mamá y papá no deben de enterarse que estás en terapia por "aquello" —dijo Luan, mientras se apresuraba en la caminata.

—Bueno hermana —con un desánimo enorme suspiró la mayor.

—Es por tu bien, no me gusta verte así de triste, tú eres rockera, eres animada y de ambiente —le aclaraba la mujer un año menor.

—Como digas.

* * *

Llegaron a la clínica, Luna no se sentía bien, necesitaba romper en llanto. Ahora. Aunque estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera.

—¿Señorita Loud? —llamó la encargada de la recepción.

—Tienes una hora hermana, trata de ser clara y concisa, este señor no dirá nada de lo que tú digas, y menos esto que es sumamente delicado y puede arruinar a la familia entera, ¿Sí? — hablaba Luan—. Te esperaré cuando salgas.

—Está bien Luan.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a la recepción.

—Sí soy yo —le habló con calidez y cierto tono dulce a la recepcionista del lugar.

—Es su turno —marcó con un cheque la casilla dónde se hallaba su apellido—. Puede pasar.

—Claro, permiso —habló nerviosa la joven.

Giró el perno de la puerta, hallándose una cama de psiquiatría en el medio. Y al letrado sentado en una silla, con su libreta de apuntes médicos.

—¿Lista señorita Loud?

Ella suspiró.

—Sí doctor.


End file.
